When the World Forgets
by Skye Charcol Marie
Summary: A girl from New York City is dumped in Alagaesia and found by Riders because she must becomes one herself in order to save her own world on Earth from destruction. 30 years after Inheritance. OC
1. Sometimes

Sometimes I forget about the power is possess. Trying to blend in to everyday life is a challenge for someone like me. Even more for someone like Beau. He feels out of place in his skin, but he knows he can't be his true self without starting something. People can't believe what they don't understand. Which is why it's best Beau and I stay hidden.

It has been 30 years since Eragon defeated Galbatorix and Shruikan in the Great War. Lady Nasuada has ruled Alagaesia with great wisdom and success. However, once Beau and I left Vroengard after our training with Eragon and Saphira, we discovered our own power and were soon able to return to our own world. A world different from Alagaesia. But once we were home, it was apparent that we could never be accepted there in our current state. But a great evil was upon that world. An evil that could not be seen by the normal people of this world. Perhaps this was the reason Beau and I came here. It has to be. But I've said too much already. Let me start from the very beginning, from the start of my time with Beau on Vroengard.

****7 Years Ago****

All I can see is the sky above me and then nothing in every direction. There's no ground that I can see, not above or below me. I can't tell if I'm sinking or falling. No, wait… there's air rushing past my ears. I'm definitely falling. But from how high? No, not even. Just how? Falling how? The air becomes thicker and I know I'm nearing something… but wha—

Air rushing from lungs, eyes blacken, spine snapping, pelvis cracking, dust choking. Stars. Heat. Burning. Blackness.

Nothing.

A time comes where I can open my eyes for a faint moment. Sand covers my body and for a brief second I think I'm dead and someone has buried me. But the realization dawns. No one has found me. I don't know where I am. This isn't the park up the street from my apartment. This isn't the town playground down the street from my school. This is a desert. There are no deserts in New York. The blackness comes back.

Nothing again.

This time I wake up screaming. The pain. The pain is too much. Every part of me is broken. So very very broken. I try to call out for help but sand filters into my dry mouth and I gag. But I continue to scream. Nothing but wind answers me. It's dark out now. Who knows what is out here… I can't move. I'm blanketed by sand which is keeping me warm in this wind. I feel the blackness coming again but I'm in too much pain for it to take me this time. I'm frustrated by this. I'm frustrated that I can't move, that I can't go home, that I have no idea where I am.

I don't know how long I've been lying here, but the wind has stopped blowing. I can see the stars in the night sky. A dark cloud shuffles in front of them and it is somehow comforting. 13 years old and this is how it ends; in an unfamiliar land, in the middle of a desert, staring at the stars. Is _anyone_ looking for me?

I start to shake as I cry and I have to bite my tongue to keep the pain in my back and thighs at a minimum. The cloud above me seems to circle. The dizziness is getting to me. I just want it to be over. The wind has started again and the darkness seems to be upon me, or is it the cloud… both seem to be getting bigger. It is definitely the cloud. I close my eyes. The ground shakes and tremors of pain rake through me. I hear something… but it's too windy for me to make it out. And I'm too tired to try. I'm losing it again. The blackness, it's back. And the pain this time. It's too much.

My eyes flicker and I see the ocean. It's below me. I'm looking down at it. It glistens. It's beautiful. The wind is blowing against my face. I must be moving. I'm still in so much pain. But it's less than before. It hurts to turn my head but I get a peak of what I'm lying on. Not sand, but leather. I'm draped over a piece of leather. I try to see more but feel the fatigue creeping up on me again. I glace and see a leg strapped into a stirrup. My last thought before I pass out again is: am I flying?

I don't know how long it's been but when I finally wake up I am in a room. I am suddenly flooded with emotion. I am finally home! It was just a dream. But the more my eyes adjust to the incoming light, the more wrong I am. I am in a bedroom, but not my bedroom. The walls are marbled stone and the bed is a luxurious 4-poster with a satin canopy above me. I crane my neck to look out the windows opposite of me and notice the lush forest spread out for miles. I let my head fall back into my pillow and I sob. I just want to go home.

I notice vials of liquids on the table beside me, a washbasin in the corner and some medical supplies on a tray beside it. The pain, I noticed, is dull. It feels more like soreness now, but I dare not move for fear I might feel that agony again. So I just lay here for what feels like hours. Trying to sleep, but being too anxious to find out where I am.

Then that hopeful thought of getting answers turns to dread as I hear footsteps in the hallway outside. I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep. I hear the latch of the door click and creak open. The footsteps come to the side of my bed. The vials beside me clink as the person pours something into a glass and I hear them drink it. Shouldn't that be for me? The person sighs. It's a man. _He _sighs. He pulls up a chair and plants it next to the bed. I hear the wood creak as he seats himself down.

"Why won't you wake up?" He whispers, a little exasperated, "I've managed to fix your broken bones and keep you alive. I don't understand why you're still unconscious."

I try to keep still. My fear and panic is steadily growing. It takes all my strength to keep from bolting.

"I have so many questions for you," he continues, "Where did you come from? How did you manage to get those injuries in the middle of the desert? I knew you would be one of us but how is it I knew that? I need you to wake up. I need to know."

Should I reveal myself? I can't pretend to be asleep forever. I don't even know what he's talking about. What does he mean 'one of us'? It's now or never. I stir and I sense him looking at me. I blink my eyes a few times and pretend I'm just waking up for the first time. He places his glass down on the table, still looking at me. At last I get a good look at his face. It's narrow with thin lips and bright blue eyes. His dirty blonde hair is tousled and cut off around his ears. His ears! They're pointed like nothing I've ever seen— except in story books. Like the elves.

I scoot away from him in my bed, the panic reaching its breaking point in me. He raises his hands in surrender and his features soften.

"It's alright. You're safe. I won't hurt you."

I look into his eyes and I believe him. I can't say what made me decide that but I do. I look around. "Where am I?" I manage to croak, my throat is so dry.

"Here," He hands me the glass he had from the table, "Drink something before you speak."

I look at the amber liquid which looks a lot like apple juice. Eagerly I drink but gag on the liquid as it burns my throat on the way down. I cough as soon as it's all down and he chuckles, taking the glass from me.

"Not a mead drinker I suppose."

I shake my head and wipe my watery eyes, finishing my coughing fit.

"Do you have a name?" He asks, his expression genuine.

His question takes me by surprise. Not because of his friendliness but because— I can't remember. I can't remember my name. That panic feeling is back. I glance around the room for anything that can remind me but nothing helps. I wrap my arms around myself and start to breathe quickly. My chest tightens and I feel the anxiety building.

"Easy. It's alright," He places his hand on my shoulder, "You had some pretty severe injuries. I'm not surprised that your memory is missing." He seems a little disappointed.

"I can remember!" I say, "Just— not my name…"

"That's alright," he nods, "It seems like you fell from the sky, from what I could see. So we'll call you Skye for now? How's that?"

I nod, I suppose Skye is better than no name at all. Did he say I fell from the sky? How is that possible?

"Do you remember anything before this day?"

I pause, "I remember lying in the desert…"

"Anything before that?"

I see brief images of New York… the city, the taxis, the people… but nothing significant leading up to my fall. I try to think but my head begins to throb and ache. I bunch my hands into fists and press them into my temples to make the pain stop.

"Be still, there's no rush to remember."

My hands fall to my lap as my pain vanishes, I think it's my turn to ask questions. "Who are you? And where am I?"

"You are on Vroengard island and my name is Eragon Shadeslayer, or Bromson whichever you prefer."

"Vroengard Island? Where is that?"

"It's an island for Riders far off the coast of Alagaesia."

"Alagaesia? Where is that?"

My question stops him with his mouth open, "Do you not know of Alagaesia?"

I reluctantly shake my head.

He suddenly stands and paces before me, his hands on his hips. It is then that I notice the sword looped around his belt and hanging at his side. He is dressed in leather britches and a tan tunic. But the blade is what continues to catch my eye. The hilt glistens each time it catches the light and it's hypnotizing. I blink and realize Eragon is talking to himself.

"So it much be true then… She is the one they told me about."

He continued to mutter to himself.

"Excuse me?" I interrupt.

He stops and stares at me, "I'm sorry. But we must get you on your feet as soon as possible. There's much to be done."

I'm extremely confused but I nod anyway. Suddenly he's in front of me, helping me slide to the end of the bed and supporting my tiny frame as it try to stand. My legs feel like Jell-O as I wobble on my own two feet. His hand steadies my back and I notice the ghost of a smile grace his face.

"Bones are not the easiest to mend, especially spinal injuries such as yours. But I know I connected everything as it's supposed to be, so I can't imagine you'll have any trouble. You'll just need to regain your strength."

"How long was I out for?"

"A few days or so."

"That's it? After those injuries? How?"

"I'll get to that. I don't want to overwhelm you since you know so little."

I'm a little taken aback by his bluntness at my naïve mind.

"OK." Is all I can manage. I hesitantly take a step forward and stumble. Eragon is patient as he helps me to the door. I'm embarrassed by my own clumsiness but I know eventually I'll get it right. So, slowly but surely, he guides me from the room and down the hall.

"Since you've been out for a few days, a bath probably sounds like a good idea, yes?"

I nod rigorously. Anything to be alone and clear my head.

He smiles warmly and ushers me into a large stone room with a pool sized tub built into the floor. It's very gothic. Candles scatter the room, giving it a relaxing yet eerie feel. There's one window that overlooks the forest I saw earlier.

Eragon takes a few steps back towards the door, "Whenever you're finished, just step outside. I'll come get you."

I nod again and he shuts the door behind him as he exits.

I manage to let out a long sigh. The bath is already full of hot water and the steam feels good on my skin. I peel off my shirt and pants, stripping down to my underwear. I feel uncomfortable, like I'm not alone. But there's nobody here so I must just be paranoid. I strip naked and sink into the immense tub. I noticed that there is bruising along my lower back. Must be from my injuries. I am still amazed how I managed to recover in only a few days. I run through as many logical answers as I can come up with, but none of them make sense. Eragon is obviously no doctor and this place is obviously not a hospital. So what is going on? I groan in frustration and submerge my head in the water, letting it run through my tangled curls and warm my scalp. When I come up for air, I notice the room is darker than it was a few seconds ago. I rub water out of my eyes and look to the tiny window in the corner of the bath room. Sitting on the window sill, taking up most of the room is a large white rock. I blink. A rock?

I pull myself out of the tub and make my way over to the window. I peek out. I must be stories above the ground, there's no way someone could throw this up here to get it stuck… it's too big. Plus it's too big for a bird to carry it too. I stare at the rock. I have to admit it's pretty. It's white with yellow and brown marbling. Almost like the marble in the room I woke up in. I stare at it some more and notice that it seems to be glowing from the inside.

I narrow my eyes, "What kind of rock is this?" At my voice, the rock tilts towards me and starts to fall off the ledge.

I gasp and dive for it. It lands comfortably in my arms before hitting the ground. Rolling my eyes at the stupid rock, I carry it back to the tub. The wind must have pushed it over. I sit down on one of the ledges in the water and place the rock on my lap so it was half in the water and half not. I run my hand over the surface. It is smooth as glass. Not a scuff or dent anywhere. I hold it up to eye level and turn it.

"It doesn't look like any rock I've ever seen…" I mutter. Again, at my voice the rock seemed to shiver and then it cracked.

I jerk my hands away and the rock splashed into the tub. But instead of sinking to the bottom like any rock that size should, it floated. It continued to crack and parts of it started to fall off.

"It's an egg!" I gape.

The egg/rock continued to jerk at the sound of my voice. It must like my voice. Whatever is inside must be hatching!

I continue to talk, "Come on out, little guy. I won't hurt you. Come on! You can do it!"

Finally the whole egg erupted and the shell flew everywhere. I tentatively inch closer and notice creature unlike anything I've ever seen floating in the water. It's white and scaly like a lizard but it has leathery wings on its back like… like… a dragon!

I screech and leap out of the water on the bathroom floor. There's a cool puddle of water that I slip in and tumble down, landing on my bruised back.

The dragon cries and I notice that it's not floating in the water… it's not even swimming. It's drowning. How stupid of me! Of course it can't swim yet!

I slip back into the water, pressing my hand to my back. The bruise isn't going away anytime soon. I hold out my other hand to the baby dragon, "Come on now, I won't hurt you. Easy does it!"

The dragon continues to flail in the water. I wrap my arms around its scaly midsection and hoist it to my chest. The creature instantly stills and for a split second I think it's dead until it turns its long lizard-like neck and looks at me. It stares at me with its huge amber eyes.

"Uh, you're welcome…" I place it down on the stone floor and step out of the tub. I dry myself with a towel and pull my clothes back on. The dragon pads over to me, sits on my toes and cocks its head at me.

"What?" I frown at it. I'll be completely honest; I'm not entirely sure what to think about having a dragon in my presence. I always thought they were just story creatures that the knight in shining armour would slay. But this baby dragon is… well it's cute!

The dragon curls up into a ball in front of me and rolls around on the wet floor.

I think I understand. I pick the dragon up in the towel and rub it up and down, drying it off as well. The baby dragon seems to revel in the treatment and when I put it down it sits and stares up at me. It shakes excess water from its wings and stretches its neck towards me while making a strange purring/growling noise.

"Well I have to call you something if you're going to follow me around all the time."

The baby dragon chatters happily.

"Hmm, well I've always wanted a dog… but my brother is allergic, you see. But if I did get a dog I would name him Beau if it was a boy or Noelle if it was a girl. But I can't tell if you're a boy or a girl…"

The dragon made a clicking noise with its jaws and clicked once.

"Can you understand? One click for boy. Two clicks for girl."

I wait. Staring. Hoping that I'm getting through. Finally, the baby dragon clicks once.

I almost jump for joy, "So Beau?"

The baby dragon, Beau, rubs up against my legs like a cat. I giggle and he looks up at me.

I can't help but smile and rub his head. Only, as soon as my right palm made contact with the dragon, there was a burning sensation all through my body. I feel like I'm being electrocuted. I fall back against the door and pant. Beau crawls into my lap and curls into a tight ball, falling asleep. I look to my hand where the sensation began only to see a peculiar marking has tattooed itself. It swirls around in a spiral motion starting from the crook of my thumb to the centre of my palm. There's a metallic colouring to the tattoo but it fades after a minute or so, confounding me.

I shake my head; that anxiety is coming back. Maybe Eragon will know what to do! I leap to my feet, startling the baby dragon. I whip the door open only to see Eragon standing there already, smiling. He grabs my hand and stares at the strange marking on my palm, his smile widens.

"I knew you were destined to be one of us."

Beau comes to my side and chatters again, wrapping his long tail around my ankle protectively.

"What is this? What is _this_?" I motion to Beau.

Eragon pulls a glove off of one of his hands and holds it out to me. He has the same marking too! "It's called a Gedwey Ignasia. It's the sign of a dragon Rider. _You_ _are a Rider_. And _that_," He points to Beau, "Is your dragon. He chose you to be his Rider."

I'm so confused. I feel the room start to spin and the blackness comes back. I feel myself falling but this time I don't hit anything hard. Eragon catches me and lifts me off my feet.

"It was now or never," I hear him say. Beau chatters and I'm being carried off, back to bed, when the darkness comes and I sleep.


	2. Falling

She has grown up so much. We both have. It has been 6 years since I hatched to Skye in that bath room. The ploy had worked perfectly. Saphira placing my egg in the window, knowing Skye would be all too curious to examine me. It was perfect. We are perfect.

Skye has grown. She is no longer the little hatchling I remember all those years ago. She has gotten taller. More female-like with her body. She has let her hair grow. I tell her it reminds me of oak tree roots when we lay in the sun together. I can never get enough of her. I find myself staring more often. Humans are peculiar creatures. No scales for armour, no wings to fly, no claws to fight with. They are like bags of flesh. It is my job to protect them. Skye may dress herself up in all the armour she can fit, but it cannot protect her like I can. It completes me when she looks at me with those bright blue eyes and tells me she loves me. I look at her. Lying in the sun on this glorious day. Her arms outstretched to the side. Her shiny brown curls spread like a crown around her head, some tendrils of it resting on the corners of her thin mouth. Today she wears a long white dress threaded with gold. It reaches her ankles and slits up both legs to her thighs. She has her legs wrapped in think pieces of bandage so my scales do not cut her to bits. In the six years we've been together, she still has not been able to recall her birth name. But she has adapted to Skye and would not prefer to be called anything else. She is Skye. She is my Rider.

Beau has grown. Going from this little puppy creature that followed me around to this towering behemoth of a dragon. He's much bigger than Saphira now; more muscular and more agile too. He can easily outfly her now. I know he's not as mentally advanced as she is, but we can still have in-depth discussions that make my head hurt. His massive white scales are a magnificent sight. Glaedr says white dragons are a rarity but I can't even imagine a golden dragon! A golden dragon bigger than Beau? And then the stories of Shruikan. Can dragons even become that big? I really hope I live long enough to meet one _that _big! It's been 6 years that we've been on Vroengard. I'm 19 now, soon to be 20. I think my mind has been wandering too often. I dream of far off places now, of leaving. But Eragon keeps telling me I need to continue my training. My dwarfish is horrendous. He says I'm inclined to get myself killed if I ever visit a Dwarf kingdom. But there goes my mind again. Thinking of dwarf kings and far off places. I think Beau wants to go too. He's bored of soaring along the same coastlines and hunting the same game.

I stir from my resting place in the sun and turn to look at him. He's staring at me, as he usually does. His amber eyes that I first saw all those years ago burn with a youthful fire. The smile in his eyes touches my face and I can tell he's thinking something.

"What?" I beseech him.

_Nothing._ He replies, absentmindedly. _I just can tell what you are thinking. You are thinking of leaving this place, are you not?_

I throw my hands up, exasperated, "Well don't you want to too?"

He gives me a dragon shrug and lays his giant head upon his forepaws; _I will admit I am curious to know of the outside world. All I have ever known has been this island. But that is my point. This is all we have ever known. We do not know what we will face outside of Vroengard. _

I fall back into the grass and stare up at the clouds passing by overhead, "I suppose. But still, Beau, we can't stay here forever."

I hear him let out a sigh. It rushes over me, heating my face; _This is true._

I feel a presence touch my mind and I know it's Eragon. I jolt upright. I forgot to tell him we were leaving the castle. He probably has no idea where we are. I open my mind to him.

_Where are you? _I knew this was coming. I wince at his tone. He isn't happy.

_Beau and I went for a fly; we're in the open field a few miles east of the castle._

_You have lessons now. Or did you forget again?_

I bite my tongue, _I didn't forget…_

_Liar! Get back here immediately. _And he's gone.

Only Eragon could make me feel like an errant child in the confines of my own mind. I recall the first time he ever tried to touch my mind. I felt so empty. Like everything I thought I knew meant nothing after he was in my head. Back then I had no way of pushing him out, no matter how hard I tried. He would leave me physically and mentally exhausted from the training and emotionally I couldn't handle it. Now, however, it has become much easier. I've built my wall in the 6 years I've been here and now I wish Eragon luck trying to break it down. Though he is my Master, I never test my wall with him.

_We should go. _Beau gets to his feet and shakes out his massive white wings. He really is magnificent. His long necks arcs in a regal way and his long tail ends in a mace of ivory spikes. The two long horns sticking out of his head elongate his facial features and emphasize the massive razor teeth that hang out the sides of his powerful maw. He beckons me with a blink of his eye and I pull myself up into the custom saddle. Something I can do which Eragon cannot, is ride my dragon without the need to strap my legs in. The saddle sits right in between two spikes at the base of Beau's neck and they squeeze me in place as we fly and manoeuvre through the air. I'm proud to say I've mastered flying from both ends of my dragon and flying from the point of view of my dragon.

From the air, I can see the game Beau hunts scatter beneath us. Our shadow races across the tree canopy and I'm relaxed. I rest my head against Beau's ivory spike and close my eyes. So this is what it feels like to truly free. The wind tousles and tosses my chocolaty brown hair and rushes through my toes. I feel Beau's insides rumble; his way of showing his contentment as well. When I open my eyes again, we are approaching the castle and my stomach lurches. _Eragon is going to be so mad…_

_We should not have left without saying something._ Beau says.

I don't have any excuses for Eragon when we see him. I wanted to go out, it's pretty simple.

A shadow is suddenly shrouding us. Startled I look up. Saphira has been circling us. Her large blue frame miles above us. How did I not notice her until now? She lowers her decent until she is flying beside us, her wing inches from Beau's. On her back sits Eragon. Our blue eyes meet and I can obviously tell he's frustrated with me.

Our minds touch. _You are the only Rider I have ever trained that has never seemed _interested_ in being a Rider! _He sounds disappointed and his words sting me.

_That's not true! _

_Isn't it?_ He asks.

I'm speechless. I am nothing less than thankful for Beau and for everything. I wouldn't give up being a Rider for anything in the world. _You think you know me so well but you're wrong! _

_Prove it! You've been here six years and never conquered your fears. Trust me as your Master and jump off. If I've learned anything about you it's that you're a coward when it comes to your fears._

I freeze. I'm a coward? I'm not a coward! _Fine! I'll show you!_ With rage pumping through my veins I slowly slide myself to my feet, standing on Beau's back. Eragon says nothing. He just watches me as I weave between Beau's back spines, keeping perfect balance all the way to his tail. I crouch and steady myself on the end. He'll catch me. He will. I stare at the thousands of feet between the ground and I and my whole body goes numb.

_Skye, it is alright. _I hear Beau's voice in my head; _I will not let anything bad happen to you._

I know that but can't bring myself to let go of his tail and fall. Falling. I flash back to that first day I was ever here. Falling. The pain of hitting the ground. The falling. Everything flashes back to the falling. I can do this. It just takes one step. To fall. Falling. I can't do this. The ground rushes by below me, the shadow of the two dragons still chasing us on the ground below. I feel Eragon's eyes on me but I just can't bring myself to do it. I feel my eyes begin to water. 6 years of being afraid of falling.

_Don't say I haven't learned anything about you in the time you've been here. _Eragon says. He's not mocking me. He's scolding me, which hurts even more.

I inhale deeply. _I can do it._

_Apparently not. I've seen your dreams, Skye. You dream of leaving this place. Of adventuring into the unknown. How do you expect to do that when you still have fears that you refuse to let go of? You're not going anywhere until you conquer those. _

My eyes are burning with tears of shame and frustration, but I can't bring myself to look at him.

He continues; _Go back to the castle and get something to eat. We can continue with your lessons tomorrow. _

I manage to drag myself back to the saddle at the base of Beau's neck. I hug the spike in front of me and hide my face in my arms.

I feel Saphira move away from us.

_You should strap yourself in to keep yourself from falling._ Eragon's says finally before flying off towards the forest.

When I feel his mind leave mine, I lose it. I begin to sob and bawl.

_I know you are not a coward. _Beau says softly.

_Stop it! I am! I am a coward!_

_You are wrong. _

_I'm afraid of falling, Beau! What Rider is afraid of that?_ More sobs race through me.

_I would catch you._

_But I'm still afraid! I'm sorry, Beau!_

Beau is silent for a moment; _Do you not trust me to catch you?_

My breath hitches, "Of course not!" I say out loud. _Of course not, _I repeat.

Beau comes to land, a bit gruffly, in the courtyard outside the castle. I hop off and he turns his head to look at me, his eyes blazing.

I place my hand on his muzzle between his nostrils and he closes his eyes at my touch. I replace my hand with my head and hug as much of him as I can fit in my arms.

"I trust you with my life. You're my everything."

_And you are mine._

We stay like this for a moment before he opens is eyes and blows smoke out his nose. _We will conquer your fear together. I promise you._

I stare at him and smile, "OK. But let's rest first. I'm a bit tired."

Beau blinks and then yawns; his whole mouth of sharp white teeth shimmering in the fading light, _Right. Good idea._

"I have them now and again," I laugh and his body rumbles as a laughing dragon usually would.

Dinner is uncomfortably silent tonight. Eragon and I sit opposite each other on dining table. The table is long, there is enough room for ten or more Riders and the room is spacious enough for 6 dragons or so. But it's just the two of us joined by Beau and Saphira. When I was younger, this dining room used to awe me. With its stained glass windows embellished with stories of the Riders and Alagaesia a long time ago. But now, as I sit here picking at my food, the stories of the Riders doesn't interest me. I steal glances at Eragon who is also staring at anything other than me. I manage to get a good look at his face. After all this time, he still probably hasn't aged much at all. Only a few years or so it looks like. But tonight I can see the age in his eyes. He looks tired.

I peel my eyes away and back at the untouched food in front of me. Beau is behind me, sleeping off his most recent kill, and Saphira is behind Eragon, licking her paws.

I cough, wishing he would say something, anything, to break the silence.

"You have something to say?" He asks quietly.

I pause; I had not expected it to be me who starts this conversation. I think of something quickly, "Why… Why is it only us here on this island?"

My question startles him and he looks at me sharply, but it's gone immediately and he's composed again. Now I'm curious.

"I mean, Vroengard was supposed to be a place for Riders. But it's only us here. You and Saphira and Beau and I. Where are all the others?"

"Well, Arya and Firnen are with the elves and Murtagh and Thorn are—"

"That's not what I meant!" The volume of my own voice startles me and Beau looks up from his nap.

Eragon's expression darkens, but his voice gives nothing away, "What do you mean then?"

"This island. Where are all the other dragons and Riders to go with them? Why am I the only one?"

"They left." He says plainly.

"Where?"

He shrugs, "All over Alagaesia, I suppose. I don't really keep track of them."

A thought suddenly hits me, "How long where they here before they left?"

"A few years or so. The longest one was about 4 years."

_We have been here 6 years. _Beau interjects in my thoughts.

"I see…" I narrow my eyes at him.

"I know what you're thinking. You are different, Skye."

"Different how?"

He pushes his plate away. "I think that's enough for now. I'm tired and I ought to be getting to bed. We'll continue your lessons bright and early tomorrow morning," He looks me right in the eye, "Don't be late."

I am silent as he and Saphira remove themselves from the dining room. I sit for a moment before I am sure they are gone, then fly from my chair over to Beau, _I have an idea!_

He looks down at me, and nods.

_Meet me in the courtyard tonight around 2._

_ Is this wise?_ He asks sceptically.

I shrug, _We'll find out._

That night, Beau sits in the courtyard, testing the air with his lizard-like tongue. I can see him through the window in my room. I pull a leather pouch bag from under my bed. I don't have much but the few clothes I do have it throw in the bag and strap it to my back. Next I sneak some food I took from dinner and pack it away in Beau's saddle bags.

Finally I go to the empty clearing in the middle of my room. A stone in the floor is loose and I manage to wiggle it out of place just enough to reach in and pull out the contents inside. I feel the cold metal as I try as silently as I can to pull out my sword. My Rider sword. Eragon had it made for me 2 years ago when he went on one of his trips to the mainland of Alagaesia to visit Ellesmera. My blade. The hilt is thin and intricately detailed with pieces of amber and pyrite. Real gold streaks the blade and gives it a yellowish tint. Kveykva, her name is. Lightening in the elvish language. I must be cautious how is use her name, for fear of being electrocuted. I strap her around my waist and lightly pad my way down to the courtyard.

Beau is waiting for me. His cat-like eyes watch me approach. He is always watching me. I buckle on the saddle bags full of food and water and lastly pull myself onto his back.

_So what is your plan, little one? _He looks back at me; _What is all this for?_

I look up at the moon beaming down, casting shadows all around us. _We're leaving, Beau._


	3. Home

**Sorry for the wait everyone, I've been away on holiday for the past few days. It was absolutely fantastic thanks for asking! And for those who keep pestering me about where I'm from, I am from the UK. Not the States! **

It has been 3 days since Beau and I left Vroengard but I still don't feel like we're any closer to the mainland. Beau must be exhausted from flying for three days straight. I can sense it. His fatigue is my fatigue. I never imagined it would be this hard.

We have been soaring with the wind so it has been a little easier on us but we can't keep this up much longer. Something in the water below has been following us so I won't take any chances on landing for a swim.

_I think this was a mistake. _Beau finally says.

I nod; _I agree._

_But we cannot turn back. I will not make the 3 day journey back without resting. Not to mention we will be flying into the wind._

I nod again as despair creeps into my heart. I can only imagine what Eragon is thinking right now. What would he say if we did manage to make it back to the Island? I'll never live it down and he'll never let me out of his sight for a moment. But is it worth dying to prove him wrong? I don't know. I love Beau but I can't ask anymore of him. We've come so far. I pull out the telescope from the saddle bag and peer at the horizon. I know we're going the right way. I've studied Eragon's maps enough to know. Through the telescope I can't see anything but more water in every direction and I start to feel hopeless. This feeling of dread exhausts me and I find myself dozing off against Beau's spike in the blaze of the sun.

I'm woken up by Beau's deafening roar. I jolt up, nearly losing my balance in the saddle. But it doesn't matter that I'm still in the saddle. We're falling anyway. Panic grips my heart and my mind blanks. I don't know what's going on. I grip Beau's spike so hard, blood trickles through my fingers. It's happening again. I'm falling. Falling to the water below. Not again. I ignore the pain in my hands and grip Beau as tight as I can. I feel his mind touch mine.

_I'm sorry. _He says; _I must rest. _

He descends, falling out of the sky. We land with a large blinding splash. The salt water burns my eyes and I hastily wipe it away with my sleeve. I'm suddenly alert. The panic of falling has been replaced with a gut-wrenching fear that we're not alone.

"Beau, we have to get into the air."

He peers at me; _Just a moment. I must rest my wings._

We float like a duck on water for what seems like forever. Each time a wave laps up against us I jump, my hand always on Kveykva's hilt. The sun is at its highest point in the sky and I feel my skin tighten in the heat. There's not a cloud above us and it's too quiet.

"Beau…" I say warningly.

_Almost._

And that's when I see it— bubbles not 200 yards away and growing more violent as they break on the surface. A dark shadow starts to surround the bubbling area. Whatever it is, it's coming to the surface. But it's bigger than anything I could have imagined and suddenly the shadow is below us as well.

"Beau!" I scream

_I see it! _His wings start flapping but he's weight down by the water. There's nothing for him to push off of to get going. My stomach drops. I remember back to the things Eragon has told me about. Nidhwals. Cousins of dragons but much, much larger. Cousin of dragons. Devourer of dragons.

Beau is still trying to get airborne. We've risen slightly but there's no way we'd get away in time if the Nidhwal leaps for us. There's no way to get away at all. The thing below us shifts and meters away, part of it breaks the surface. It looks smooth and grey but after better inspection it's leathery and shrivelled, like a warn pair of boots. From the depths I can make out its massive body. A fin, a scale… teeth. Oh those teeth! A single tooth must be the size of Beau himself! There's no way we're escaping this monster.

The Nidhwal rolls and I see its eye. As big as my room the eye must be. Its pupil moves and dilates when it sees us, thrashing about in the water like a wounded fish. It continues to surface and I see more of the horrendous teeth. They jut out in all directions. They are stained by the sea and barnacles and parasitic fish cling to the massive Nidhwal's jaws. This beast was meant to kill dragons.

As it rises, Beau manages to dig his back talons into the leathery skin of the Nidhwal. With a fearful push and a powerful gust from his wings he manages to take flight. But we're still not out of range yet. Only a few feet from the water's surface, the Nidhwal has no intent on letting us escape. It thrashes its fins about, trying to knock us out of the air. Beau manages to swerve and evade the oncoming threat. With a big blast of blue flame, Beau is able to take a direct hit to the monster's eye.

A sound unlike any other erupts from the Nidhwal. It bashes and flails in the ocean, sending spray in every direction and making Beau's spikes and saddle slippery. It takes all my strength to keep myself from slipping off and into certain death below. The Nidhwal churns the water into a dangerous mess, and when its burned eye opens again, it is red and raw. I think Beau managed to blind the beast in that eye. I should feel pity for it, but something that size should surely not have any predators. It will manage just fine eating whales and sharks it may find in its travels. Beau rises higher and higher into the sky. As far from the ocean as possible. We are both wet and exhausted, but we carry on, higher we fly until the sun is close enough to touch.

I calm my thoughts long enough to notice something is not right. Everything is white… But there were no clouds. I look down and notice the ocean has vanished as well. What is going on? Where are we going?

_I cannot stop_; Beau says, panicked.

_What do you mean you can't stop?_

_I'm being pulled!_

By what? I can't even imagine. What's happening?

Everything goes white in an intense burst of light and I am blinded. Blinded like the Nidhwal. I cling to Beau but I feel myself losing him. I try to cry out to him but no voice comes out. Nothing. Nothing. And then darkness.

When I finally come to, my face is pressed against something cold and hard. Dust settles around me and I have to push rubble off me to stand. I'm woozy when I first get to my feet and I can't see anything through the dust.

"Beau?" I call out.

_I am here._ I see his long neck arch up through the settling dust. He is dirty and one of his wings is torn but he seems alright.

I run over to him, jumping over slabs of rock and rubble. He nuzzles me with his nose before raising his head to look around.

_What happened?_

I shake my head, "I don't know…"

_Where are we?_

Again I shake my head. The dust has settled slightly and I get a good look at the damage. We must have fell out of the sky again but we didn't hit water… we hit a bridge… I see the railing strewn along the rubble. I pick up a rock in my hand and examine it. Gasping I drop it immediately.

_What is it?_

"Concrete."

_What is that?_

I don't answer. Instead I turn to him, "Hold me up high."

He gives me a complacent look but extends his head to me. I scurry up and position myself on the crown of his head, holding onto one of his horns to keep myself steady. He hoists his head up as high as he can, extending his neck to give me ample view of my surroundings. The noise is what I hear first. It's not quiet like Alagaesia is. There's so much noise everywhere. Dogs barking, car alarms sounding, taxis honking. The next thing I notices is the buildings surrounding us. We're not in a forest… we're in a park. Central Park. In New York City.

I stumble back onto solid ground, completely dazed. I feel as if I'm in utter shock. My thoughts aren't responding, I can't wrap my head around how we came to be here.

Beau notices my anxiety, _What is it? Where are we? _His body tenses and he is on extreme alert now.

I don't know how to tell him. How do I explain to the one thing that has spent its whole life with me in Alagaesia about the life I lived without him _here._

I claw my hands through my hair. I need to focus, figure out how to get back to Alagaesia. Wait, slow down, I need to take care of Beau first. If there's one thing I know about this world it's that dragons are a myth. If someone sees him, it'll be a disaster. I think to that movie King Kong I watched as a little girl. That could be Beau! Being shot down by planes. The whole military would be after him. No! I can't let that happen.

But how do you hide a dragon? Especially one as large as Beau? I sit in silence as I contemplate our situation. There's only one place in all of New York I can think of that would have the information I need to figure out how to hide a dragon and get back to Alagaesia. But it's been so long, would it still be there? Was there a time lapse between worlds? For all I know, it's been a hundred years since I was last here. I shake my head and my curls fall into my face, I can't think like that. There has to be some way. What would Eragon do? He would find out if it's still there. I have to be like him. New York Public Library, here I come.

I prompt Beau to stay here. He's dirty enough that he blends in with the debris and rubble. Until his wings heal, he can't fly anywhere just yet.

_You keep in touch. I want to know what you are doing all the time! _

"I promise." I place my hand lightly on his shoulder before hurrying off towards the busy streets that I used to be so familiar with.

I'm surprised no one has come by yet. It's New York; people are always bustling through this park. I ponder this until I come to a line of caution tape barring my path. I look around me to see bulldozers and backhoes scattered along a large area. I grin to myself. We crash landed in a construction zone. No one will ever show up in there, it's a hazard. That certainly is a lucky break for us.

Ducking under the caution tape, alert as ever to make sure no one sees where I came from, I scramble to the outskirts of the park. I stand, dumbfounded, staring at all the cars passing; the bright yellow of the taxis seems so unfamiliar. There's nothing of that colour back in Alagaesia. People pass me, wearing clothes unlike the ones I'm used to wearing. Now that I think about it, they're like the clothes I fell in. The image of hitting the ground comes into my thoughts and I flinch back, bumping into a dark skinned man in a fancy grey suit, spilling the drink in his hand.

The aroma of the beverage makes the hair in my nose burn and I scrunch up my face in disgust.

The man is glaring at me, dabbing at his jacket with a napkin.

"I am so sorry," I reach out to help but he slaps my hand away.

"My coffee! I don't have any change for you! Get away!" He storms off in the opposite direction of me.

I watch him go, "Change? Why would I want change?" I wait at the crosswalk for the light to turn green. I surprise myself with how I can remember all the rules of getting around here. I guess some things you never forget. I cross the street and come upon a large glass building and in that instant I realize what the man with the coffee was talking about. I look like an absolute wreck. My face is disgusting; streaked with dirt and sweat. And my hair is sticking out in places and is very unruly. My white riding gown is torn and covered in muck from the construction site. I see my face redden beneath the filth on my face. I need to wash up or they'll never let me into the library.

It's a good half an hour walk from Central Park to Time Square. It's suffocating. Being surrounded by so many people. I walk, hugging myself, digging my fingernails into the flesh of my arms to keep me focused and to remind myself that I'm not dreaming. The lights and the sounds of Time Square are so distant. The giant billboards advertising Broadway musicals and Coca-Cola products are so giant! I feel so helpless in this world. I belong in Alagaesia. At least, I think I do.

I weave my way through crowds of strangers and traffic until I reach the Marriott Marquis hotel. I remember coming here when I was little. If I remember correctly, there's a public bathroom on the second floor. I get strange looks from the bellboys hailing taxis as I make my way inside, but they can't stop me. It's public. I trip over my own feet as I stumble onto the moving stairs. That's right. Stairs can move in this world. A world of technologies. Not a world of magic. I'm carried up to the second floor and I stop and stare at the elevators moving up and down next to me. The people inside seem unaffected by their ascent and decent. It must not feel like falling inside those glass tubes. I forget my fears long enough to bolt to the rest room. Inside, there is no one except me and my dirty reflection in the mirror.

I lean over the white marble sink and splash some water onto my face. The water turns brown as I begin to scrub at my skin with paper wipes and soap. Pretty soon I can see my true skin colour beneath the filth.

After all my exposed skin has been cleaned, I move onto my clothing situation. My riding gown has been torn in several places below my waist. I tear the fabric from around my knees, shortening the garment into a thigh length dress, and disposing of the ripped fabric in the trash. It is still dirty so I turn it inside out and wear it like that. It's not perfect but it'll do for now. Next, I rake my fingers through my unkempt hair, pulling out leaves and twigs. I stick my head under the water faucet and douse my head to get rid of any caked in dirt. I shake out the water and tie it into a low ponytail with some pieces of string I pulled from the fabric of my dress. Finally, I unwrap the bandages from around my legs. The skin beneath is impeccably smooth and my whole complexion is genuinely sun-kissed.

I examine myself in the mirror. At least I look somewhat presentable.

As I make my way out of the Marquis hotel, the bellboys are gone and everything seems to have slowed down. I wonder what time it is… I know these streets; the library isn't that far from here. A 10 minute walk maybe? I hustle across lanes of traffic, not even bothering to admire my home world. I have to get to the library before it closes, we can't afford to spend the night here. It's too dangerous. The sun is setting quickly as I round the corner of the library. The inside seems dark and my heart quickens. _No!_ I pull at the doors but they don't open.

"Let me in!" I cry, "I need to get in here!" But nothing happens. I could use magic on the doors but there are too many people and too many cameras watching. I'm lucky to know this. If Eragon was here, we'd end up getting arrested somehow. The brief thought makes me smile, but remembering my predicament, the feeling vanishes. I roar in frustration and give one final frustrated shove at the doors. Nothing.

I lay my forehead against the cool glass of the doors and sigh.

A sudden chill rushes up my back and I'm aware of someone standing behind me. "I can get you in…" The voice says. "I mean, if that's where you're trying to go."

I turn and face a boy, not much older than me. At least I think not. His face is stubbly and his hair is a mess of dirty blonde curls. He's wearing a dark wash of denim and a black t-shirt under his brown suede jacket.

"You can get me into the library? How?" I ask warily, the only interactions I've had with people was with Eragon. I haven't seen anyone else since I disappeared from this world. So I'll do what Eragon would do and proceed cautiously.

"There's a back entrance. It's locked by a code but it's an easy one to break," He shrugs as if breaking in anywhere is one of his special interests.

"You don't know me and I don't know you. Why help me?"

He gives me a mischievous grin and something in his green eyes twinkles, "Why wait until morning? You seem like you're in a hurry and I can't turn down a pretty girl in need."

"I don't need your help, go away." I turn away. He seems surprised by my blunt response.

He sticks his hands into his jean pockets, "Listen, it's not like I'm going to take you into an alley and attack you or anything. You seem like a girl who could easily kick my ass any day of the week plus Sundays."

He has no idea. I could kill him without a second thought.

Something in his face softens, "But if you're going to go, I won't stop you. I was just trying to help."

I look him up and down; he is very attractive, wait! What am I saying…? I have things to do. "I don't want your help."

I start walking back the way I came. I turn the corner and stop. I really need to get into the library. I really, really do. But I don't know who that guy is! Ugh! Why is this happening to me!

I turn on my heels and race back towards the library and stop dead. He's still standing there. I glare. The cocky bastard knew I'd come back. Any attraction I had to him is now gone. I stalk over to him and cross my arms, "Alright. Get me in."

He runs a hand through his dirty blonde hair and the twinkle in his eye is back, "I thought you might say that. My name is Liir by the way. OK follow me."


	4. Fortune

**Hello all, I just wanted to say that I really appreciate the comments and the support for this story. It's very helpful and encouraging. Now I sort of need your help. I'm not quite sure who, or what, should be the main villain of this story. So if you have any ideas that could help me out, please PM me with them! I will take them all into consideration and give you credit for your help! Thank you! Cheers!**

Liir, as he's so called, leads me into Bryant Park which runs behind the public library. I must be absolutely insane to have accepted help from him! If Eragon was here he would surely be eating me alive over it. My heart constricts and I feel a deep sense of guilt. We should never have left Vroengard. It was my stupid idea that got us into this mess and now I don't even have to knowledge I need to get home. I wonder what Eragon must be feeling. Betrayed? Hurt? Furious? Upset? Probably all of the above. Alright, that's it. I am a terrible person.

A chill runs up my spine as the feeling of Beau touches my mind. I open up to him.

_Skye?_ He says rather quietly.

_Is everything alright?_

_ I should be asking you the same thing. But yes. Everything is alright here. I have not seen anyone since you left. Are you any closer to figuring out how to get us home?_

_ No_, I inwardly sigh, _But I'm should be soon. I met someone who is going to get me into the library to find what I need._

_ Who is it you are with? Is this safe?_

I pause, should I tell him that I'm honestly not sure? _Well, yes. Don't worry, I can take care of myself. _

_ I will tear this city apart looking for you if anything goes wrong. _

_ I know. I'll keep you posted on where I am and what I'm doing at all times. _

_ You better, little one._

We break the connection and I notice Liir has stopped walking.

"What is it?" I prompt, "Are we here?"

He shakes his mop of blonde hair, "Yes, but look." He points to a small figure curled up in front of the door. He holds his hands over his nose and mouth.

"What is that?" I take some steps towards the mass, thinking it's a poor homeless person taking a nap, only to notice that it's not a homeless person at all. It's a dog. The dirty creature is curled up in a ball, its head draped over its front paws and its tail tucked up between its legs.

I turn to Liir with an expression of frustrated amusement, "Are you telling me you're afraid of a pup?"

He scoffs at me, "Of course not! I just don't like them. I'm allergic."

I roll my eyes and bend over the small dog, "Hello darling, are you lost?"

The dog lifts his head to look at me, his ears perked and his tongue lolling off to the side. His dark brown eyes stare at me as I give him a scratch behind the ears.

"Alright, come on then!" I stand and the dog stands with me. His shaggy black and white coat is pretty pristine, despite being on the streets. He comes to sit at my side, his tail wagging. I turn to Liir, "Well, let's keep going."

"Not if the dog is coming," He gives me a pleading stare.

"Oh come off it! It's a dog not an epidemic."

"What part of 'I'm allergic' didn't you understand, girl?"

"Well then I'll just go without you then." I approach the door, lit dimly by a single hanging lamp. I place my hand on the doorknob but Liir pulls me back by the arm sharply. The dog starts to bark at him.

"You really are an idiot!" His hand is still covering his nose and mouth.

I narrow my eyes at him, "Excuse me?"

"If you turn that doorknob without punching in a code, you'll set off the alarms!"

I groan, "Fine then, if you're so smart, open it."

"I regret helping you with every passing second. It's a good thing you're good looking."

"Just open the door!" The dog continues to bark, spinning in circles and nipping at Liir's heels.

"Tell him to cut it out. I'm not a sheep that needs herding, you know!"

"He's fine. Just open the door."

"How can you know that? You just met the thing less than five minutes ago!"

"We can argue about the dog, or you can open the door and stop wasting my time."

He finally relents, "Alright, alright. Women!"

We stand in silence while he fumbles with the electronic lock beside the door. I hear some soft beeps and buzzes and then finally a loud click. Liir laughs, startling me.

"Yeah! Alright hurry up, we have 30 seconds before the lock timer runs out." He pulls the door open and disappears into the darkness inside. I hastily follow behind him, the black and white dog at my side.

"No dogs allowed!" He says to me.

"Yeah and also no visitors after 9. But here we are anyway! I don't think we'll get into _more_ trouble if we get caught with a dog."

I feel like he has some sort of witty reply to spit back at me, but if he did, he didn't use it.

"Alright, girl, what are we looking for in here?"

This is the part I was hoping to avoid. I can't tell him exactly what I'm looking for or why because he'll think I'm insane and turn me over to the police. Well, maybe not because he helped me break into the library, but he'll still think I'm insane.

Liir is looking at me, his eyes trying to read my face. "There has to be some interesting reason you wanted to get in here so badly."

"I—I just—"

"Listen, I don't want to interfere in your business, girl."

"My name is Skye! Stop calling me girl!"

"Well you are a girl, aren't you? What are you, 16? 17?"

"19."

"Sorry. 19." He keeps searching my face with his eyes.

I humph at him and storm off into the vast confines of the library, the dog obediently following behind me. Leaving Liir in the shadows, I weave my way through tables and up to the second level of the library. The banister is intricately detailed as I follow it with my fingertips, placing my feet lightly as not to trip and fall. I can barely make out Liir's figure standing in the center of the library floor below me.

"Tell me what to look for!" Liir calls out.

"I've got it covered; just make sure we don't get caught!"

I can hear his frustrated grumbles and his shoes tapping against the tiled floor as he paces from window to window.

I grin inwardly as I come upon a bunch of different bookshelves. It's impossible to make out what anything says in this dim lighting. I glance down at the black and white herding dog beside me. "Don't say anything to Liir, alright?"

The dog cocks his head at me and lets out a sigh.

I whisper some words in the ancient language and the Gedwey Ignasia on my palm illuminates into a dim glow. Hopefully not noticeable to anyone but the dog and I. The light is just bright enough to make out the labels engraved on the plagues nailed to the shelves.

_American History. _No.

_Nonfiction_. Not in this world.

_Geography. _Probably not there.

_Fiction/Fantasy. _There we go! Since dragons and everything relating to them don't exist in this world, a good first stop, if any, would be in the fiction section.

_ Beau? Are you there? _I try and reach out to him.

_I am here._

_ Good. I've found some books that may be able to tell us what happened and get us back. But I could use your eyes to help find the right one._

_ I will assist however I can. _

I allow our magic to combine so that he can now see through my eyes as well. I run my lit palm over the spines of the books, reading each title as we pass over them. I pull books out in turn as Beau directs, both of us hoping some of the content will explain something. Anything.

"Skye, you'd better hurry it up. There's got to be cameras in here," Liir warns me. Like I don't already know.

"Yeah we're a bunch of delinquent kids who broke into a _library_," I muse with a hint of laughter in my voice.

"Yeah it's funny until we're in jail."

"You worry too much." I can hear him groan from my seat on the balcony.

He takes a few steps in my direction, "I'm coming up there to help you sift through those books, it'll go by faster if we're both looking."

"That's not the best idea…"

"I wasn't asking your permission." His footsteps echo in the cavernous library as he ascends the stairs to where I'm sitting. By the time he makes it to the top of the stairs, I almost forget to extinguish the light in my palm.

"Jesus, it's dark up here. How could you see anything?"

I shrug.

"Alright, let's take a look here." He pulls out a little box from his coat pocket and presses something on it with his thumb. The box lights up, revealing numbers and letters on the front, which glow in a bright blue.

"What is that?" I point to the little device.

"You're kidding right? It's my phone… It's a piece of crap phone but it gets the job done."

"Oh." Right I keep forgetting, technology rules this world. I never remembered anything about cell phones from when I was little.

Liir picks up some of the books I've stacked on the floor beside me, "_A Guide to Dimension Travelling. Dragon Riding for Advanced Learners. Magic and Its Effect on Mortals._ What is all this for? You making a movie or something?"

"Sure," I nod, relief flooding through my veins. This way he can help and still know nothing.

"Alright, so what do you need?"

"I'm looking for any mentioning of dimension travelling relating to dragons or mythical creatures of sorts."

He stares at me, "This is going to be some seriously f-ed up movie, but ok."

We sit in silence for a long while. The only sounds keep us occupied are the turning of pages and the tapping of the dog's claws against the cold floor. I'm starting to feel fatigued and frustrated. There is nothing that could ever seem pliable to real life, or rather, the real life I'm used to. I steal a glance at Liir, his mouth is set into a hard line as he turns through the pages. His finger traces the lines of words and his blue eyes follow. Occasionally, he'll look away to turn the light of his cell phone back on once it shuts itself off, but other than that he seems pretty determined to help.

"Liir?"

"Hm?" He doesn't look up.

"Why are you helping me?" I couldn't think of anything else to say, as cliché as my question is.

He still doesn't look up, "Because you seemed like you needed help."

"So you just randomly help people you don't know?"

"Well wouldn't you if you saw someone who needed help?"

I pause, of course I would. I mean, I would have if Beau and I ever made it to the mainland of Alagaesia.

"I help strangers," Liir continues with a shrug. He then looks up at me with a white smile and a gleam in his eye, "But only the pretty ones."

I shake my head and dive into another book about voodoo magic using snakes, hiding my smile.

I can't tell how much time passes. The dog has now curled up next to me with his head in my lap, dozing off aimlessly. Liir stifles a yawn, "Maybe you should change the topic of your movie."

"No. I need this."

"Whatever."

The book I'm reading now is about dragons in history. I flip to a page with an ancient picture of a sailing ship and a dragon flying out of the sun.

_Skye, that looks like it could be something!_ I hear Beau say in my head. I scan the area of the page for a reference of dimension travel or anything but just when I think I've found something, the dog's head shoots up, startling me. And then he starts to bark.

"Shh! Shut up!" Liir snaps at him. But he keeps barking.

And that's when the light starts flashing around the room. We freeze as footsteps pad into the large expansion of the room, "Who's in here? You kids better show yourself!"

Liir shoves the cell phone into his pocket and casts me a worried glance, but I place my pointer finger over my lips, silencing him.

"Come out now!" The voice calls again, "This is the police; we know you're in here."

The dog keeps barking. I grab the page with the picture on it and tear it out, the sound of ripping paper filling the space around us. The footsteps become quicker. The policeman will soon be upon us.

Suddenly Liir grabs my wrist and we're running, bounding down the stairs 2 at a time, the dog at our heels. My heart is racing and my stomach is in my throat, I think I'm going to be sick.

"Come back!" The officer yells and we can hear him start to run too. I follow Liir as he throws his whole body against the emergency exit door and we're suddenly out in Bryant Park again. But he still doesn't stop. I follow him until he turns up a street heading uptown.

"Wait!"

"We don't have time to wait!"

"I have a better place to go, follow me!" And I retrace my steps as I lead him back downtown towards Central Park. We hear sirens pull up at the library but we're too far away for them to see us in the dim alleyway lighting.

"If we can make it to Time Square we should be alright. He didn't see us, so they don't know who they're looking for," Liir says and together we skulk back into the dark. It's almost 1 in the morning by the time we reach Time Square. There are barely any people walking around but those that are seem too intoxicated to know where they are. The lights are still blinding, even at this hour. We take a rest at the bleachers located in the center of the plaza. I sit and the dog pads over to me and curls up beside me. I run my hands through the hair on his head.

"Thanks for the warning back there, Esterni." I praise.

"What did you call it?" Liir gives me a look.

"Esterni. It means good fortune."

"In what language?"

Elvish, I think to myself, "Don't worry about it."

He shakes his head and inhales deeply, "That was close… It was good luck he heard that cop coming."

I nod. Liir looks at me and a strange looks twists his face, I think he's going to pass out when he lets out a deafening sneeze that shakes the bench we're on and startles the dog and a passing by drunkard.

He rubs at his nose, "God I hate dogs!"

I can't tell whether I was our narrow escape from danger or the fact that we're exhausted but I start to laugh. And then he starts to laugh. And we laugh together. I laugh so hard, I start to shake and my eyes start to water. He laughs with me. It's intoxicating and infectious. And by the time we both simmer down to incoherent chuckles, I'm filled with the sense that I know him from somewhere, but I just can't remember.


	5. Trust

**Hello all, sorry for the wait. The weather has been absolutely lovely recently so I've been going out a lot rather than sit inside and write. Remember, like I said before, if you have any ideas that could help the story along, please message me! I have a bit of writer's block as far as the plot goes, but I'll try my best. This chapter may be a bit short only because I have to catch a plane very soon, as you all know, waiting for a plane is very boring. But I'll soon be flying home to see my family! Cheers!**

_ Their scent ends here and heads up. _The large blue dragon called Saphira says, licking the air with her reptilian tongue.

_Heads up? _I replies, confusion and panic wringing my heart.

_Yes. Heads up and vanishes._

_ That's impossible. They couldn't have just disappeared! _I bring my fist down hard on my thigh in frustration and wince, _We've been looking for days and their trail just vanishes. How?_

_ We will find them. _Saphira reassures me, _Dragons do not just disappear. We are not particularly hard to miss._

Nodding, Saphira and I fly on. She has much more stamina than Beau does so making this flight is not as tiresome. Glaedr sits our saddle bag, remaining particularly quiet. Frustrated and worried, I inquire for some insight on our situation.

The golden dragon remains silent for a few moments before responding, _I have only heard of a handful of dragons and their Riders who possessed the ability to disappear as those two did._

_ So they did it on purpose? How did they figure that out?_

_ You overestimate them. Judging from our location, they could not have suddenly figured it out. It must have been accidental._

_ Well where did they go?_

_ I do not hold all the answers, young one. _Glaedr says slowly. He ponders for a moment. All our thoughts combining into one.

_How do we get them back?_

Glaedr doesn't respond.

Growing more concerned, we turn back for Vroengard. With the ever present fear that Skye and Beau are dead, we fly silently back, no one wanting to bring up the subject.

_There has to be some way. _I ponder as we glide. A storm is coming. The great grey clouds shuffle in from all sides. Luckily we are close enough to home, but a storm means no searching the air until it passes.

_Perhaps another of the Eldunari knows. _Glaedr finally speaks.

_There's a chance._ I say.

_However small, we have to at least try, _Saphira agrees.

_We will_.

We reach Vroengard in record time, landing in the stone courtyard of the expansive castle. I stare up at it. The large structure took 10 years to construct, even with the help of magic and dragons. Just as we had planned, it is large enough to house Riders and their dragons and each may fit comfortably inside. The large stained glass windows decorating the entrance hall and grand room where fixed together by the dwarves and the huge intricately carved wooden door adorning the entrance was a gift the elves. It rises a hundred feet in the air and is decorated with carvings of dragons and magic; each individual carving representing a different story from Alagaesia's history.

Rain has started to fall, dampening the stone, making the exterior of the castle look dark and abandoned. Trudging inside, Saphira and I relish in the warmth given off by the magically lit entry way and the bright tapestries hanging along the walls. It has been our home ever since we came back to Vroengard after defeating Galbatorix. We've seen many new riders and dragons come here to hatch and grow and then we've seen them leave to start their own adventures. But Skye and Beau were different. Skye was not from this world and yet she was still chosen by a dragon to be a Rider. It's peculiar. A girl falls from a far off place and ends up here, then mysteriously disappears from this world just as she must have from her own world. But it couldn't have been her that transported herself to Alagaesia. And it couldn't have been a coincidence that I found her in the desert. She must have been in-tune with some part of her inner Rider, or else I would not have thought to patrol the desert on our way back from the mountains. But that brings up another question, is their magic in other worlds too?

Listen to me. Speaking of other worlds like I am speaking about philosophy or politics. I need to clear my head.

Leaving Saphira to hunt, I climb the expansive staircase up to the bathing room. The room where I first brought Skye after she woke up here. The memory burns and I feel that ache of concern again. Running my hands through my damp hair, I close the door behind me. The bathing pool is already full of hot water provided from deep beneath the surface. The room is steaming and the hair on my arms prickle in anticipation. I strip off my tunic and stare into the looking glass across from me. I should be almost 50. It's been 30 years since Galbatorix was defeated, so yes. Almost 50. But I look nothing like any 50 year old I've ever seen. I am quite young. Not a day over 30. My hair still has its colour, no greys yet. My skin is still in good condition apart from the occasional scar. But my eyes, I can see my age in my eyes. Or maybe I am playing tricks on myself. I turn my back to the mirror and proceed to sink myself into the steaming pool of water. The water is soothing and hypnotic with the way it laps against my bare skin. I close my eyes and sink further down to my neck. I can feel the stress of today's search in the muscles of my back and my head feels heavy. I can't rest now. I have to ask the remaining Eldunari about Skye's disappearance.

_Take care of yourself first, _Glaedr's voice echoes in my head, _Rest for today. She is a capable girl and can take care of herself for one night. Or do you forget that she also has a dragon for protection as well?_

"I haven't forgotten."

_Good. Now finish and go to sleep. You will not be of any help to them if you are weak and tired._

I feel defeated but Glaedr is right, as per usual. I lay my head back against the edge of the bath and close my eyes, letting the steaminess of the water lull me into a dreamless nap.

"So what's your story?" Liir asks as he walks out of a café and joins me on a bench just outside the subway station at Time Square. He hands me a white cup with a lid. It's warm to the touch; I take it out of politeness. The sun has barely risen but already people are bustling about. Beau has been ever constant, watching our every movement through my eyes. It's comforting to know he's there. Esterni is sitting on the tips of my feet, watching the people pass but obediently not leaving my side.

"My story?"

"Yeah, you know, everyone's got a story for coming to NYC. Aspiring writer? Model? Actress? And don't tell me film maker again, 'cause I know that's a load of BS."

I divert my eyes and stare down at the warm cup in my hands, I'm at a loss. He obviously knows I've been lying about everything this whole time, but I can't just come out and tell him the truth. I fell out of the sky on a white dragon after we ran away from our magic island in another world? He'll think I'm insane if he doesn't already.

_Do not tell him, _Beau says, _Make up something logical. If anyone can come up with a story, it is you._

I bite my lip, "Well, I was born here, moved away for a while, and recently came back." I nervously take a sip of the liquid in my cup. It's bitter and hot, scalding my tongue. It's horrendous and I gag, forcing it down my throat.

"Could you be more vague?" He raises an eyebrow at me, "Not a coffee drinker? Sorry."

I shake my head and exhale, gasping, as I get the last of it down, "So what about you? What's your story?" I really want to change the subject.

Liir looks at me and I know he's itching with more questions about me, but he doesn't push and instead continues to answer my question, "I was born here too. I have a younger sister; well I did have a younger sister. She disappeared when I was 17, abducted at the playground. After that my parents got divorced. I lived with my mom until I was old enough to go to college."

He stares down at his hands as he speaks, he pauses in his story and glances up at me.

"I'm sorry about your sister."

He shrugs, "I thought I would try and avenge her by prosecuting kidnappers and such so I graduated with my bachelor's in political science from NYU. I tried to go to law school for her sake but I dropped out after the first semester. Now I rent an apartment just outside Central Park."

"I'm sure she would have just appreciated the effort."

He shrugs again, "Maybe."

"After she disappeared, did they ever find her or her kidnapper?"

He shook his head, "There was no sign of her."

"I'm so sorry."

He looks at me and smiles, "It's ok. I've always had this sense that I'll find her. It must be that sibling intuition or something."

I nod; I think I could relate if I ever lost Beau.

Esterni puts his head on my lap and I stroke his ears.

"Now, what about you? I spilled my life story to you, now you _have_ to return the favour. None of this beating around the bush crap."

What is he talking about? I'm not beating up bushes.

"Listen," He says, taking my hand in his. They're rough but warm and I feel the heat racing up to my face, "Do you trust me?"

"I—I suppose…"

"Do you or don't you?" He says more sternly.

"Yes. I do."

"Then you can tell me!"

_Skye, do not! We cannot compromise who we are. We do not belong here!_

_ Hush, Beau_! I snap, _We can trust him. I know we can._

_Your judgment is corrupted. Come back here and let us figure out how to get home. Leave him be!_

"I'll tell you," I say to Liir, "But not here. Not in public."

He nods, "Come on, we can go to my apartment. I can make you something to drink. Something not as potent as this coffee." He takes the cup from my hand and throws it into a nearby trashcan.

We walk, block after block, Esterni not faltering for a moment as he follows us, we finally reach the edge of Central Park. I stare at the entrance gate. In there somewhere, a white dragon is fuming. I follow Liir to a nearby apartment building. It is old and rustic with intricate stonework framing the front door and window. A doorman holds the door open for us and Liir gives him a gracious smile. I follow close behind, feeling uncomfortable. Esterni trots along, tail wagging.

"Dogs are allowed in this building?" I ask.

"No," Liir replies, "But you and the dog are with me, so no one will say anything."

I'm confused. He leads us into an elevator shaft and presses the button for the 15th floor.

"You see, when my sister disappeared and my parents split up, everything in their wills were supposed to be given to me. And when my dad died a few years ago, everything he had was given to me. So I sold a lot of his furniture and some of his stocks in order to pay, initially, for this apartment. And occasionally I do some campaign work for local politicians who will pay an arm and a leg for good publicity. Therefore, I am thankfully able to pay my rent!"

I nod, not really understanding 'stocks' and political campaigning but nonetheless I still know this is a high-end neighbourhood.

The elevator door slides open and Liir confidently strides down the hall until he comes upon the last door on the right. He pulls a tiny brass key from his pocket and opens the door.

"Home sweet home. After you," He extends his arm and invites me in. The apartment is very expansive with rich white walls. We walk into the kitchen first. It is a large open concept with lavish granite countertops and black cabinets. I walk around the layered breakfast bar and into the main living room of the apartment. The furniture set up is very modern with a black leather couch accompanied by black leather chairs around a dark mahogany coffee table. A fireplace sits on the left wall just below a large flat screen television. But what draws my attention right away is the large floor to ceiling window that overlooks Central Park and the rest of the New York skyline. It takes my breath away.

"The million dollar view." Liir says as he places his keys on the kitchen counter.

I nod, "Definitely. This is beautiful!"

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Can I get you anything?"

I shake my head, "I'm all set."

"Here, would you like something different to wear? I didn't want to say anything but you're covered in dirt… No don't say anything. I'm sure I have some clothes that some of my ex-girlfriends have left…" He disappears down one of the side hallways. Towards the master bedroom I suspect. He returns moments later with some shorts and a t-shirt. He hands them over and ushers me into a bedroom just off the living area.

"I'll make some tea. You just come out when you're done!"

He seems very pleased with himself as he closes the door behind him, leaving me by myself in the guest room. Through the door I can hear Liir shouting at Esterni, "No dogs on the furniture!"

I chuckle and change out of my ripped and dirtied riding gown and slip into the red and black running shorts and white t-shirt. They seem to fit my slim physique pretty well. After I've changed, I explore the room a bit more. There's another window to my left with the same view as the main living room. The room is a beige colour with a cedar bedframe and tan bedspread. It's very contemporary and warm and it makes me feel very calm, despite my whole ordeal. I trace my hand over the soft bedding and walk around. Midway however, I stub my toe on something heavy. Cursing I find a small box sticking out from under the bed.

Curiosity taking over me, I pull out whole thing and place it on the bed, climbing up on the mattress as I do so. The box has more weight to it than I originally thought. I take the lid off and start rummaging through the contents. I shouldn't be snooping but I'm all too curious to learn more about Liir.

I pull out newspaper clippings about locals kidnappings and children's bodies being found all over the city. Police reports and telephone numbers. I feel more and more uncomfortable as I continue through the pile of clippings. I come to photographs of prisoners and children. Some computer enhanced to show aging. All have names and dates on them. As I near the bottom of the box, I feel my heart racing and my blood pumping. Finally, I stop. There's a black and white photo near the bottom. It shows the entrance to Central Park and then someone walking out through the gates. I nearly drop the photo. That's me! This is a picture of me leaving the park yesterday! I race to the window of the bedroom and hold the picture up. It was taken from here! Racing back to the box I go through the last remaining photos. There's the same picture except zoomed in to show my face. Below that is a clipping about Liir's sister disappearing. It has her picture in the paper. A smiling girl around middle school age. This is probably her school photo. She has curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. The paper says she was playing at a local playground in the park where she disappeared without a trace. She was only 13. Stapled to the newspaper clipping is another of the enhanced aging photos. I stop. The girl in the newspaper, this is what she would look like today. She looks just like me.

I take the newspaper clipping, aged photo, and the black and white shots of me and storm out of the bedroom. I'm scared. I won't say it out loud but I'm scared. Liir has been stalking me and I had no idea. I always had a good sense about people. Haven't I? Maybe not. Eragon has been the only person I've really ever known or interacted with that was human. My eyes burn. I find Liir in the kitchen. His back is to me and he's fixing a cup of tea, pouring hot water from the kettle and humming to himself. Esterni is curled up on the couch, obviously having won that earlier argument.

I slam the photos and clippings down on the table, trying to hold back the tears of anger and fear, "What the hell is all this?"

Liir turns and, seeing what I've placed on the table, drops the tea cup. It shatters on the tile floor. Esterni's head pops up.

"Skye—I—"

"You've been stalking me! I trusted you!" I'm yelling now.

He holds up a hand to try and ease me, he takes a tentative step closer and I back up, "I'm not going to hurt you, Skye."

"Stay away from me!"

"Listen to me!" He's becoming more frantic, "I need you to trust me!"

"Trust you!" Esterni is barking now, he's weaving between us, "You followed me and took pictures of me! You're crazy!"

"You are her!" He keeps advancing towards me and I continue to back up.

"You're insane!" I make a mad dash for the door but he beats me there and bars my way.

"Don't go!"

"Get out of my way, Liir!"

"You can't go. Not again!" He takes another step towards me. I step back a few, but Esterni is there and I feel myself falling backwards. I land hard on my tailbone and Liir is still coming at me, whether to help me to my feet or not, I panic. I raise my hand at him, my Gedwey Ignasia glowing like liquid silver.

"_Thrysta!_" A bolt of white light erupts from the palm of my hand and hits him square in the chest sending him flying back. He slams into the door to the apartment and falls limp to the ground. I stare at my hand, the molten silver colouring in my palm has faded, my magic works here. I crawl on my hands and knees over to Liir. Esterni has stopped barking, he's sitting by the limp man, licking his face.

I check him over. He's alive, I just knocked him out. I roll back and wrap my arms around my knees. Esterni comes over and sits beside me. I throw my arms around his neck and sob into his fur.


	6. Learning

I must have hit Liir pretty hard considering he's been unconscious for a few hours now. I've calmed down immensely and Esterni is also relaxed at my feet. I stare over at Liir, unconscious and tied to one of his kitchen chairs with some rope I found in a storage closet. I know it's a bit extreme but I didn't want him to wake up and attack me or flee or whatever.

There must be something wrong with me, truly. I should just leave and go back to Beau in the park, but who's to say Liir won't follow me or spy on me again? But I really should leave. Who in their right mind stays in the same apartment as their stalkers? I do apparently. I rake my fingers through my hair and groan.

Well while I'm here pondering my next move, maybe now is a good opportunity to look over that piece of paper we _borrowed _from the library. Liir took it once we made it to that alley. Hesitantly I rise from my seat on the sofa and reluctantly head over to the knocked out man in the kitchen. I kneel at his side, careful not to disturb him, and feel his jean pockets. It's hard to tell through all the fabric so I insert my hands. I feel his cell phone in one and his keys in another but no paper. I feel extremely uncomfortable as I reach into his back pocket when all of a sudden he begins to stir. Just my luck.

He writhes against his restraints, the ropes digging into his arms and torso. He seems detrimentally confused when he opens his eyes.

"What happened? What are you doing? And what's going on here?"

I fall back on my hands, "I…—I needed…—Well…—"

"Library paper? Back left pocket," he instructs while he continues to fight his binds.

I slip the paper out as quickly as I can and head back over to the sofa. I place the paper on the coffee table and smooth out all the creases.

"Can you untie me, please? Let me explain."

I cast him a dark look but say nothing. Instead I continue to stare at the old piece of parchment laid out before me. I contact Beau and he is instantly present.

_It looks like a fast travelling method,_ I tell him.

_This appears true, but the travelling is not done within the same world. Take a closer inspection of the artwork. Half is sea and the other half is land. The dragon flies into the sun over the sea and flies away from the sun over the land. _

_You're right! And the sea has all sorts of creatures drawn in that don't exist in this world, like the Nidhwal is drawn here. _

_And there is a skyline in the land drawing. Much like a city._

_Cities like that don't exist in Alagaesia!_

Beau is quiet for a moment, _This tells us how we got here, but how do we get home?_

_Probably just fly to the sun._

_ But how do we control where we end up? What if we don't end up back in Alagaesia but instead show up in a world neither of us are familiar with?_

He's right. We've learned a little but we still know next to nothing about this power.

_I'll see if I can find more._

_ Alright. _He leaves and I'm left to wonder where I'm going to begin to look for more information. I sigh and refold the piece of paper, sticking it into the side pocket of the shorts I'm wearing. I purse my lips and think about all the places in New York that could possibly help me. As I think, I forget to notice how quiet it has gotten. I glance into the kitchen and my heart drops as I see the chair is empty and the rope is lying strung out all over the floor. I feel my blood pulse as I try to use my senses to track Liir. How did I not notice him break out?

I can't hear anything except the sound of my heart beating in my ears. Esterni is quiet too and I notice he's missing as well. Gritting my teeth, I take a step in the direction of the kitchen. That's when I hear the table creak behind me. I turn just as the blonde haired man lunges at me. We tumble to the ground and start to roll around.

"Stop it! Listen to me!" he keeps saying as he tries to grab me.

I ignore him and continue to attempt to land some blows on any part of him. I manage to knee him in the gut. He groans and releases me; I roll to my hands and knees, off balance, and try to crawl away. He grabs me by the ankle and drags me back. He's on top of me now and he's got both of my wrists in his hands. He's panting and I'm panting.

"Calm down!" He says and pins my hands above my head and positions his weight on my legs so I can't kick him again. I buck my hips every which way trying to knock him off me but he's too heavy and soon I give up, exhausted.

We stay like this, panting and catching out breath for a few moments. Liir shakes my wrists which he's still got pinned above my head, "I don't know what you did last time, but it won't happen again."

"What do you want? Get off me!"

"I want you to just listen to me! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Where's Esterni?"

"I just threw him in the bathroom and shut the door. Relax."

A part of me sighs in relief but I don't let it show.

"Ok," he says finally, "Just listen and then I promise I'll let you go and you can beat me up or leave or do whatever you need to do, alright?"

I'm silent but I don't struggle under his weight anymore.

"Ok. Look, you may be my sister or you may not be. The only reason I took your picture and followed you was because I just wanted to be sure. But I'm still not sure yet. The stories don't match. I never intended to kidnap you or hold you hostage. I'm not a psychopath, Skye, I promise!" He's laughing, "It was just, if there was a small chance that my sister is still alive, I was going to take it. I'm sorry you found out the way you did, I was going to tell you, you know, before you blew me into the door… which we'll discuss later, hopefully. Ok, that's all I wanted to say, I'm going to let you up now. All I ask is that you don't punch me in the face…"

He slowly lets go of my wrist and slides off me, rolling onto his back so he's lying beside me. I don't get up just yet. I think about the possibility that Liir and I really are related. We don't really look alike. I have dark brown hair and he's blonde. We have the same eye colour but that could just be coincidence. Lots of people have blue eyes. I have a more sun-kissed complexion, but then again, I worked outside a lot with Beau in Alagaesia. There's not much opportunity for a tan in New York City. There are just too many differences. Plus, wouldn't I remember if I had a brother or not?

"How did you manage to get out of the ropes? I definitely secured it." I turn to look at him and he's grinning.

"Yeah you did. But I've been breaking in and out of stuff since I was 13," He pulls out a little red pocket knife that he had tucked away in his front pocket.

"I checked your pockets!"

"Obviously not well enough."

I scoff and look away.

"How did you manage to knock me out?" He asks.

I bite my lip, "It's a secret."

"Right… Are you ever going to tell me anything?"

"I doubt you could handle anything I have to tell you."

He props himself up on his elbows and looks down at me, "Try me."

I stare back at him, pondering. I chew on my bottom lip and sit up. I used to be so good at strategic planning. At least that's what Eragon used to tell me. But as of right now, I have no idea what to do. Liir stands and dusts himself off; he limps over to a door behind us and opens it. Esterni charges out, whining and barking. He licks my face and paces in circles. Liir frowns and comes back over to me and offers me his hand. I take it and he pulls me to my feet, but he doesn't release me. Instead he turns my palm over so he's looking at my Gedwey Ignasia.

"Tattoo?"

"Sort of…"

"Another secret?"

I nod and he sighs, "Earlier this morning, when we were having coffee on the bench, you told me that you trusted me. I know this whole incident probably ruined that but I still want you to trust me."

I blink at him. He didn't try to hurt me. All he's done is help me this far. I can't explain it. Something in my mind tells me I can trust him again.

I roll my eyes and throw my hands up, "Alright! Follow me." I start for the front door. Esterni canters ahead, anxious to go out.

Liir stands in the hallway and stares after me, "Where are we going?"

"The park. I want you to meet someone."

**Sorry it's so short. You would not believe the trouble I've had with these planes. But I'm finally boarding (3 days later) and I'm heading home for a bit! Yay! Maybe I'll make it for the Olympic opening ceremony! Yay London!**


	7. Walls

The walk through the park is the longest walk of my life and I have lots of time to think over my decision to do what I'm about to do. Beau will be so angry when he finds out. I haven't mentioned to him that I'm bringing Liir, he'd just talk me out of it or move to a different location, which would most likely start even more trouble. I can't tell how I feel about this whole thing. I'm definitely overwhelmed. I've been here for almost two days and I'm not any closer to figuring out how to get back to Alagaesia.

But that's the thing… Do I want to go back? What am I talking about? Of course I want to go back! I want to see Eragon and Saphira and Glaedr. Or do I want to be able to say a proper goodbye to them? No! I want to go back. I have no reason to stay in this world. I was raised in Alagaesia and that's where I belong. I have to go back there.

Yet what if Liir really is my brother? Could I just leave him here? I need to pull myself together. Liir is not my brother. I think I would know if he was or not. But he's so familiar. It doesn't matter. Everything seems familiar because I don't know anything about it.

We pass children playing and they run up to Esterni and scratch his head and his back. His tongue lolls out to the side and his tail wags so fast I'm afraid it'll break off. The mothers come and pull their children away, scolding them for petting strange dogs. I can't help but smile. I don't remember my mom, but if I did, I'm sure she wouldn't have let me pet a strange dog either.

We have a ways to go before we hit the construction site located in the center of the park. Liir has been silent since we left his apartment. I give little comments about things and people we pass but he doesn't give much of a response aside from an occasional 'yeah' or 'mhm'.

I bite my lip; I know what I have to say to him. I suck in a deep breath and exhale loudly, "Alright, Liir. You want to know my story?"

He glances at me out of the corner of his eye, "Go for it."

Walking in the park with her seems so unrealistic. I can't exactly tell where I stand. She's secretive and abrupt but I'm drawn to her. Maybe it's because she looks so much like my sister. Or maybe not. No it's definitely the sister thing. But I'm torn. Skye doesn't seem as familiar with this city as she should be. It's like she's forgotten everything. Was her kidnapping so traumatic? I feel myself getting angry now, whoever did this is seriously going to pay.

But it's probably too late for revenge anyway. She seems healthy enough. Very physically fit and very tan. Where has she been? I know I'm jumping to conclusions about her being my sister and everything but come on! She looks just like her. But the stories don't match up. Then again, I don't have much of a story to compare to since she won't tell me anything! She is so frustrating! Just like always I suppose.

Kids run up to the dog and touch him. The dog. I don't know why we're keeping him around. He makes my senses tingle just by looking at him. I feel a rash breaking along my back from being around him. But I don't say anything. For her sake. The kids are dragged away by serious faced mothers and we continue along our way.

Where are we going? If she's been gone so long, who am I meeting? So many questions. I think them all over in my mind and barely notice Skye's attempts at small talk. I'm probably being rude and secretive, but I'm too distracted.

And Skye. That name. Where did she get that? And she seems so stuck to the name that I'm almost convinced that I've been wrong the whole time. Skye is not her name. Her name is— But she suddenly says something that surprises me and distracts me from my thoughts.

"Want to know my story?"

My heart skips a beat. Yes. Yes I do. I sneak a glance at her out of the corner of my eye and I can feel myself getting light headed from looking at her. Her hair is such a rich brown, it catches the light and glows. Melting down her back and cascading over her shoulders. Her skin is so smooth, flawless with its tanned golden appearance. She's very long-legged and thin but with each step she takes I see the muscle in her calves flex and I know she's got just as much muscle as a wrestler hidden away. Her face is very mature. Defined cheek bones and full pink lips. Her nose slopes up ever so slightly, almost like mine. Her eyes are a dark blue like the ink from a pen and as I stare, I see more and more similarities to my sister. And then I realize I never answered her question.

"Go for it."

So I tell him everything. From my fall in the desert all the way up until my sudden arrival here. I leave nothing out. I tell him about Vroengard and the dragons and Eragon. I go through the history with Galbatorix in as brief a summary as I can manage. When I finish he has stopped walking. The look on his face reads amusement. And he begins to laugh. He laughs so hard he has to lean against a streetlamp to keep from doubling over.

I don't know whether to be angry or offended, but I feel a stirring of both.

"What's so funny?"

"You are," he manages to spit between hysterics.

I don't know what to say to him. I could yell but there are too many people around and we are too close to Beau to cause a scene. I can see the yellow caution tape through the trees in the distance.

"Just come on!" I grab Liir's sleeve and drag him behind me. He's still laughing about different parts of my story but when we finally approach the caution tape he stops. He runs the caution tape through his fingers and peers at the construction site before him.

"Are you alright?" I ask him.

"There used to be a playground here. I used to bring my sister to it all the time. This is where she disappeared. And they're tearing it down?" He looks at me and for the first time I see complete panic in his eyes.

"Liir, I think they're just remodelling." He doesn't say anything. Instead I take hold of his arm and lead him deeper into the mess of the site.

We finally approach the collapsed bridge we crashed into.

Liir stares at it with a grimace, "Well they didn't do a very good job of demolishing that…"

"Yeah," I say with a snort, "That would be our doing."

"Alright Skye stop. Your story is ridiculous. Just tell me the truth. Why are we here? The only person who would ever meet us here would be a drug dealer. Unless, wait…"

"We're not meeting a drug dealer!" I snap and my voice echoes in the expanse of the construction site. Esterni is nervous. He's packed tightly against my lower leg, his hackles raised and his tail between his legs. He growls and whimpers simultaneously and I inhale.

Skye is quite the story teller. All she had to say was quite entertaining despite the fact that it didn't make any sense. Something about an evil king, dragons, and magic. How she mysteriously fell out of the sky and landed in a barren desert only to be rescued by some stranger on a dragon. I'm actually starting to believe that she's on drugs. Crack or meth or something she probably shouldn't be. Bath salts maybe? I don't even know. But she's dragged me out into the middle of this construction site with no one around. So much for meeting somebody. Why? This is where my sister disappeared. Where this playground used to be. I see the remains of the swings and jungle gym scattered among various piles of debris. It's upsetting and I wish we could just leave. Skye is silent but the dog is scared out of his wits. He's crouched against her with his tail between his legs growling and crying at _something_.

There is a noise from the other side of the poorly demolished bridge. A bridge, Skye says, she crashed into. Esterni is panicked now. I feel a chill run down my spine. The debris from the bridge is moving. But Skye remains still, staring. Isn't she seeing this right now? The stone slabs which are about the same size as I am, are pushed idly out of the way by something monstrous. Not machine because it is quiet. A low rumbling shakes the earth beneath my feet and Esterni is flattened against the ground, whimpering. And Skye does nothing. If anything, she begins to smile.

"Beau, we're here," she calls out in the direction of the bridge. The stone is pushed aside so suddenly, I barely have time to blink. A flash of white bounds upwards into the air and I stumble back and fall, scraping my hands on gravel and debris. The white monster is suddenly in front of us. Skye wasn't kidding. It's a dragon. A real breathing dragon. I can feel the heat from its breath as is eyes me. I can see my reflection in its large yellow eye. It licks the air and snorts at me. As it turns its long snake neck away from me I see its luminous white teeth poking out from its maw. It's huge. As big as a plane. How could this thing be hiding out here? It turns its head towards Skye and looks her dead on. She stares back, her face impassable. They just stare at each other, and she speaks. She's yelling at it. Replying to questions and comments never asked. I reach my hand out towards her, trying to yell at her to run away, but I can't find my voice. Esterni is barking and jumping at Skye frantically, trying to herd her from danger as I was. But she just stands there.

_WHY DID YOU BRING HIM HERE? _Beau is outraged, _Do you have any idea what this means? What could happen to us if he tells someone we are here? This is not Alagaesia, I hope you are aware! Or have you forgotten?_

"I haven't forgotten. And you know very well why he's here. He's going to help us. He's been helping us! Helping me!"

_You go too far this time. Your stupidity has probably cost us everything! I cannot find a new hiding place! My wing has healed but there are too many people around to take flight. I have not eaten in days and it is only a matter of time before more humans come wandering in here and see me!_

"I'll get you something to eat, don't worry about that. And no one is going to find you. We'll figure this out. Three brains are better than just our two, Beau."

_Did you bring the furry beast for me to eat? It looks a little too scrawny for food. But a snack?_

I shake my head, "No, the dog is with me. I found him."

Beau blinks, composing himself. He exhales smoke out of his nostrils and turns his giant lizard head on Liir. He's in shock. He hasn't moved from that spot on the ground. The colour has drained from his face and I'm left wondering if this was too sudden for him… of course it was. It's not everyday people in this world see a dragon. Especially one as large as Beau.

I walk over to him and offer my hand. Beau waits behind me, his tail twitching nervously. Liir meets my eye and he trembles.

"It's alright. He won't hurt you." Beau snorts and I roll my eyes.

Liir hesitantly grasps my hand and I pull him up, supporting his weight in case he faints.

"You were telling the truth…" He manages to say.

"Well yeah."

He shakes his head in disbelief, "A dragon… a real one…"

Beau throws his head up, _Good work, Skye. He is a real find. _The sarcasm of a dragon is the hardest to deal with.

I take Liir's wrist and hold his arm out in front of him, extended towards Beau, he tries to pull away but I manage to remain holding on.

Beau shakes his massive head. I can feel the tremors running through Liir. _I refuse to let him touch me._

"Come on, Beau, he's already seen you!"

_And whose fault is that?_

I groan and continue to hold Liir's hand out, staring impassively at my stubborn white dragon.

After a few minutes of silence with the occasional barn from Esterni, Beau relents and takes a step closer, stretching his long muscular neck out and gently places the tip of his muzzle against Liir's forcibly outstretched palm. I feel Liir jerk but he stops shaking and a smile appears on his face.

"I'm touching it!" He breathes.

"Him. You're touching _him_," I correct and Beau exhales. It blows Liir's curly hair from his face and he laughs.

"Sorry… Beau, right?"

I can't believe this this happening. I'm touching a dragon. Like a real one. Not like a robot or a statue but a warm breathing dragon. It's scales are soft like skin but I can feel their sharpness on the edges of my fingertips. He is cold, but I can still feel the heat generated inside the massive creature. The eyes are the size of soccer balls and are so expressive. I see my reflection in them and it's as if it's looking into my soul. Cliché as that sounds, that's exactly what it's probably doing.

I'm touching it. I don't realize I've just said that out loud.

"_Him._" Skye corrects me.

"Sorry…" I think back to the ridiculous story she told me on our way here, which obviously wasn't a ridiculous story at all but cold hard fact, "Beau, right?" That was the dragon's name from the story wasn't it? I can't be sure, there were a few dragons in her story.

The dragon doesn't speak, but he blinks in a nodding or agreeing sort of way and my heart flutters. I'm communicating with it— with him. With Beau the magnificent white dragon from the story.

"I can't believe this is happening…"

I see Skye relax a little out of the corner of my eye, she must have been worried that I'd run away screaming or something.

I turn my full attention back to the dragon, "Can you understand me?"

Beau's pupils narrow and he pulls his head away from me. His long snake neck towers above me, arched so he's looking down at me and I feel a pressure in my head and a cloudiness consumes my thought. Am I having a stroke? I press my palms into my temples as my head continues to pound and then as sudden as the feeling came it is gone and I feel nothing. I can think of nothing.

_Do you underestimate my intelligence so, little man? _A voice echoes. It is deep and definitely male. Very authoritative and mature. I look around for the source but it's only Skye and I and she hasn't said a word. It's only then that I realize the voice is in my head. I look up at Beau and he's staring at me with those same narrow eyes.

_Do you?_ His head comes a bit closer and I can see smoke drifting from his nostrils. The dragon is talking to me! In my thoughts! This must have been what was happened before when Skye was arguing. He communicates through thought.

I shake my head at the white monster, "No…" I manage to stutter.

_I should hope not. It is wise to never insult a dragon. Ever. _

I nod, completely speechless.

_Now there is the issue of how easily I accessed your mind. I suppose if you are to assist us, we much train your mind to resist invasion. _

"What?"

"He means we have to make sure no one who is against us will hack your brain," Skye clarifies, but I'm still confused. She ponders how to explain further, "You see, it happens all the time. You have to sort of, build a wall in your head. That way if anyone wants to read your mind they can't unless you say it's ok."

"Ok… how do I do that?" This seems intense.

"We'll practice. Come on," she leads me to a flat area and we sit, cross legged, across from each other. Esterni has become distracted by squirrels and is soon busy distracting himself. Beau stomps over and lays his large body down, encircling us, his head above Skye, looking down on us. I can't help but keep staring at him; it's so unreal to see him.

"So we're going to practice a bit. Only a little at a time because this can be very mentally and physically exhausting," Skye says, "Now I'm going to enter your mind and you have to concentrate and try and block me. I'll do it slowly so you have time to react, but as we progress your reaction time will have to get faster, understand?"

"I think so," I grit my teeth, "Let's just try."

She nods and smiles, "Alright, here we go."

I feel the pressure in my head again, I concentrate, but I don't know what on… On the pressure? On Skye? On a rock in front of me?

_You didn't even try to resist, _I hear her say in my head.

"Sorry…"

"You're too distracted. Build a wall."

"What does that even mean?" But before I could get an answer she's pushing at my mind again. I pick one thing to concentrate on and pick her face. She doesn't even look strained as she tries to get into my head, as if reading people's minds is something she does daily.

_You did it again, _She says.

I curse, frustrated, "This sucks, and I'm tired already."

"I told you that you'd be."

"One more time."

"Alright," she says, "Remember, build a—"

"A wall, yeah yeah you've said."

She shakes her head with an amused chuckle. And the pressure is back. This time I imagine all sorts of walls. People building a wall before me. Brick by brick, the wall begins to become more and more solid. Cutting off my view of the outside world. Brick by brick the wall goes up. Climbing higher.

_Better…_ I hear her again.

I cry out, "Dammit!"

She quickly places her hands on top of my balled fists, "No, no, that was much better. I met a little resistance. That's progress! I won't happen in a day, I promise. But it's a step in the right direction!"

I relax my hands and sigh, "I'm exhausted." My body feels achy and sore; my head is pounding like I've just been hit with a sledgehammer. I fall back and come to rest against Beau's back thigh. I feel his muscles flex as he adjusts himself to accommodate me. Skye blinks and smiles. She moves herself so she's sitting beside me and then lies down with her head on my leg. I place my hand on her head and run her hair through my fingers. Beau curls up with his head and tail encasing us against his body and he closes his eyes. His breathing changes and I know he's napping.

"Liir?" I hear Skye mumble.

"Hm?"

"What was your sister's name?"

I pause, my hand momentarily stopped playing with her hair, I give a small girn, "Ophelia. But I think I like Skye better."


	8. Black

**Hello all! Just returned from my trip last night. I feel so jetlagged but here I am at work anyway, and writing! I didn't really think about this story on my trip, what with the Olympic excitement and all but I think I have some idea where I want this story to go, but any help would be very much appreciated!**

I wake a few hours later. It's still light out but Esterni is barking. He's laying between Liir and I, staring off in the direction we entered the construction site from. Liir is still asleep and Beau is awake but his eyes are still closed. I hear what Esterni is barking at before I see it. Cranes turning, dump trucks starting, bulldozers beeping. The construction workers are back!

I jump to my feel and stumble back into Beau as I get a massive head rush. His yellow eyes jump open and he looks at me.

_What has you startled?_

"Construction workers. They're coming."

Beau snorts and his tail swishes, _We must go._

I shake Liir awake. He mumbles something incoherent but eventually looks at me with a cranky expression, "What's your problem?"

"We have to go, now!"

"What—?" And then he hears them too and his instantly alert, "Right let's go… but where?"

I have no idea… But Liir's eyes suddenly light up, "I know just the place, perfect timing… But I'll be hard to navigate Beau through the streets…"

_We will fly. It is cloudy enough so we will not be spotted._

I nod, there's no time for arguing.

"Fly?" Liir sounds desperately concerned.

"Would you rather us stay here and explain this?" He shakes his head. "Good I didn't think so, get on."

I help Liir clumsily scurry into Beau's saddle. I strap his legs in so he won't fall off and slide in behind him, carrying Esterni in my arms.

Liir is clinging to Beau's spines for dear life as the massive white dragon beats his wings, stirring up dirt and dust but eventually getting us airborne. Just in time too. From the air, I can see the construction vehicles closing in on our location, stopping as all giant dust cloud blocks their vision. I exhale in serious relief.

Liir is still terrified and Esterni is whimpering softly but we are out of trouble for now. To distract the boy from his trauma I try talking to him.

"Where are we headed? Beau's wing isn't completely healed so we can't be up in the air for long."

"Well that's a relief… But we're not going far. Just there," He points to a very large building to the northeast. It's surrounded by trees and gardens and adorned with a large stone entryway with marble pillars and stairs. There are people filing out of the building and I'm suddenly filled with worry.

"Liir, there are too many people in that building," I groan.

"Not for long, it's closing time. Circle around and we can land by the loading dock."

"Loading dock for what?"

_Museum of Natural History_. _That is what the banner above the archway says._

"You're going to hide us in the museum? Cliché." I laugh.

Liir grins, "It makes sense though. If anyone comes, Beau can pretend to be a dinosaur or something."

_Dinosaur? _

"Don't worry about it," I tell him. "This will never work."

"Look, we'll just hide there for the night and in the early morning we'll head out of the city."

I'm still sceptical but I don't really have a choice.

With Liir's instructions, Beau lands at the loading dock, just as the last delivery truck drives off. Beau catches the bay doors with his tail and we all hurry inside. It's nearing 8 and the sun is almost set.

Liir turns to Beau, "Alright, you're going to stay in here until one of us comes and gets you. If you're caught following us then we'll have a major mess on our hands."

_I understand._

"Ok so just stay put and if anyone comes to inspect, just pretend to be a statue or something."

_A statue? This world is odd; I should not have to be hiding from humans._

"I promise we'll get home eventually," I tell him. It's too dark to see the sad look that flutters across Liir's face. But there's no time for that.

With Beau staying put in the cargo bay, Liir and I follow the winding hallway of the museum in one gallery area, Esterni following close to us, his claws clattering against the tiled floors.

The gallery full of ancient Native American clothing and equipment. Liir is fascinated with all the wall hangings and arrowheads neatly arranged in class casing.

"I haven't been here since I was a kid," Liir tells me.

"With your sister?"

"No with my class. School trip. My sister was so jealous she couldn't come. She was home sick with a cold and our mom wouldn't let her go."

I nod.

There's footsteps in large gallery and a light flashes on us, "Hey you there!"

We freeze and my skin goes cold, this is it. Like the library only there's nowhere to go this time.

"There's no dogs allowed in the museum," the guard says.

"He's a service dog," I jump in, my palms are sweaty, I must seem like the worst liar ever, "I'm epileptic."

"Are you with the overnight trip?" The guard asks us.

"What?" Liir asks, pretending he couldn't hear the man.

The security guard comes closer, "The school that's spending the night?"

"Oh, um, yes. Yes we are."

The guard nods but doesn't say anything further about the matter, "Well, let me take you to the place where the rest of the school is staying. This place is awfully hard to navigate after dark. Can't have people wandering around at night."

"Right, tell me about it," Liir laughs.

I grab his arm and hiss in his ear, "What are you doing?"

"Playing along," He says without breaking his smile.

The guard is a fat man with a thick moustache. I doubt he could catch us if we ran but I suppose if he thinks we belong here then he won't bother us. At least not until he figures out that the people from the school don't actually know who we are. I doubt Liir thought this through all the way…

"So you guys are chaperones?" The guard converses with us as he leads us through the dark halls.

"Yes," Liir says, "My little sister is a part of the group and it just didn't feel right to let her spend the night in such a large museum all by herself."

"That's nice, and you miss? Chaperone?"

I don't know what to say. I had expected Liir to do a majority of the talking, "Mhm…"

"My girlfriend," Liir interjects, "We were shorthanded so I recruited her."

"I see."

We pass gallery after gallery and I can see the shadow and outlines of countless artifacts and glass cases. I see animals and people made of wax. We pass the dinosaur gallery and I see the outline of giant monster skeletons. Perhaps that's what Beau would look like as a skeleton. Except with wings of course.

The guard takes us through winding passage ways and I start to wonder if we'll ever reach that group of school children. We are led into a small exhibition room but it's too dark to see any of the artifacts. The room is windowless and I feel the slow creep of panic slithering up my legs. Liir seems unphased by the small confines of the room. The guard stops in front of us and it is still too dark to tell if he's opening a door or not. But his flashlight goes out and we're all plunged into total darkness. The panic has risen and I feel it constrict my chest.

In the darkness, I reach out for Liir only to find that he's not beside me anymore and the guard is not in front of me anymore. It's silent except for the sound of my breathing. No footsteps or movement.

"Liir?" I cry out, only to be responded with a blood curdling yelp from Esterni. He appears to be behind me, closer to the entrance where we first walked in. He yelps again, more agonized this time. I stumble through the dark, bumping into walls and casings.

"Esterni, come here!" I call to him. I hear the pattering of his claws on the tile, but it's staggered. Like he can't walk properly. I hold my arms out, hoping to feel him. I feel his hot breath on my hand and grab the scruff of his neck, pulling him to me. He whines. I stroke his head and he pants into the crook of my elbow. He's wet and sticky. Damn I can't see anything! But even in the darkness, I know the wet, sticky liquid on Esterni is blood.

"Liir! LIIR!"

_Beau! _I try. Nothing. Beau isn't answering me!

Something stirs to my right and Esterni starts to growl, menacingly. I don't know if I should use magic here. There are not enough answers to be sure. Forget it! I'm going to brighten up this room! I begin to mutter words in the ancient language to myself, trying to rid myself of my panic long enough to come up with the proper spell to use. Esterni is barking in between yelps of pain and it is very hard to focus. I regret missing all those lessons with Eragon.

Something is behind me. I'm out of time. Someone grabs my wrists. I struggle but whoever is holding me is much stronger than I anticipated. I may be a Rider with excess strength but I've been outmatched. Something cold and metallic binds my wrists behind my back. There are too many somethings! Not enough answers! I hear the person behind me chuckle a bit. It's not the fat guard and it's not Liir. Some stone clanks together and the floor beneath me starts to part and open. One of my feet dangles into the open floor. It's still pitch black. It's a hole in the ground and I'm sitting right over it.

The man behind me starts to laugh harder. It's deranged laughter. Crazy laughter. His hand strokes the side of my face, pushing tendrils of my hair out of the way. His hands are cold and his fingernails are long.

"Such a pretty face!" more laughter. His voice is shrill and maniacal, "It's pretty faces like you that make the rest of us look bad…"

The floor is still opening. I struggle more, trying to manoeuvre out of the way. But this man has me held perfectly in place.

"I think it's time to turn the lights back on, what do you say, darling?" He laughs in my ear. The flashlight flickers on, illuminating the dark room.

Blood. Blood everywhere! Covering the floor, the walls, the paintings, the artifacts. Pieces of flesh and bone scattered everywhere. But no evidence that any of it was Liir's. I look down at myself and realize I'm covered in it too. So much of it. Esterni is in front of me, lying on the floor, not moving.

I whip my head around to face the man restraining me, but at the same time I turn, he pushes me forward. Into the hole. My last glimpse of him is his bright crimson eyes and mop of matching red hair. But I'm distracted. I'm falling. Falling. A scream rakes through my body and I'm helpless to it.

The red man above me is waving with a wide smile and the trap door closes. I'm falling through darkness. Faster and faster. Too much. I can't slow myself. My hands are bound. I scream again. I cry out for Beau and for Liir. There's a light below me. It gets bigger and I realize just how fast I am falling. Before I have any reaction time, I hit the ground. Again. The same as it was when I hit the ground in Alagaesia. This time I land on my side. My shoulder hits first and I feel something pop out of place. A rib cracks. No, a few rips crack. And my head whips and crashes with the stone floor. The world around me spins. I can't tell where I am but I don't have time to figure it out. Everything goes black.


	9. Truth

**Sorry for the wait everyone. I've been super busy with school starting up soon and all. But here's the latest chapter. Review it if you want to. I kind of had to rush this a bit only because I have to run a few errands before lunchtime, so be kind to this chapter! **

My whole body aches. The bindings around my wrists are chaffing and I can already feel the blood trickling down my fingertips. I can't say how long I've been laying here on this cold floor but I don't have the strength to open my eyes. My other senses, however, are in full alert. I'm aware of a dripping sound coming from behind me, and there's a slight vibration in the floor. From a generator somewhere, perhaps? Am I under the museum? Through my eyelids, there is dim lighting, maybe by candles. But I am the only one I can sense breathing. There's a stench to the room. Like rotting meat. And it's hot. My hair is clinging to my face and the nape of my neck. I can still feel the touch of the red haired man on my face. I shudder, the pain in my ribs is excruciating. I feel it getting harder to breathe.

Then footsteps. Behind me. And a laugh. It's the red haired man. He's not trying to hide himself in the darkness anymore. With a last ditch effort, I open my eyes. My head throbs but I try to keep calm. I've panicked enough already. It's time for me to step up as a Rider. I lay still on the ground as he approaches. The smell of the room is nauseating. I can't keep getting distracted! He's coming. His footsteps growing louder. The echo of his laughing radiates around the room. And then he stops. Right behind me. I can feel the tips of his shoes just barely touching my back. He bends close to me, his hot breath on my skin.

"You're not too bright," he hisses and laughs again, this time very loudly and I jump, "I told you." He grabs my hair and pulls me up. I cry out and he continues to laugh. Not evilly, but like everything is hysterical.

He drags me to a chair and places me in it. The pain in my clavicle and ribs tears at me. He's lifting my whole body of the ground by my hair. With one hand. Who is this guy? What has he done with Liir? And where is Beau? My fear and panic and pain melt away. Leaving anger and alertness in its wake. I'm surrounded by a ring of stones. I know this. To prevent me from using magic. My heart sinks.

He turns away from me and heads to the dark corner of the room. I open my mouth to speak but he silences me with a wave of his long fingernailed hands.

"You're going to ask me questions! How fun!" He turns to me, smiling. His mouth his full of shark-like teeth, "I love question games!"

"Who are you?" I ask, gritting my teeth as the pain from speaking sends pain radiating up my spine.

"Who are _you_?" He replies with a grin and a quick hoot.

"Answer me!" I snap, my voice echoing back to me.

His smile drops and he's staring at me with his crimson honey eyes. He walks over to me, almost feminine-like. One foot in front of the other. In the dim lighting I can tell he's anything but ordinary. His crimson red hair is long and unruly. He's dressed in black pants and a white button down shirt covered by a brown vest. Over all of that, he wears a long blood-red trench coat. Unbuttoned and billowing behind him as he walks. He's pouting. He comes close and stick his face in front of mine, our noses almost touching.

"It's not fair," he finally says, "Why can't I look like you?"

I'm utterly confused, what is he talking about? He turns and sits down on my lap, hard. The pain in my body from his weight causes me to cry out in agony. But he doesn't move. He turns to me and grabs my face in his hand. He turns it left and right. Up and down. Examining every inch of me. He pulls at my lips and my nose. All the while, pouting.

I manage to shake my head free, but not without a stab of protest from my cracked clavicle. "Who are you?!"

He sighs, "You're no fun." The red haired man climbs off me and my injuries breathe sigh of relief. I'd heal myself if I had use of my hands!

"Where's Liir?"

"Liir? Oh! That pretty, handsome boy you were with? I don't know." He shrugs and slouches into a chair across from me.

"Why am I here?"

He looks bored, examining his nails, "My master had to talk to you."

"Your master?"

"You see, _Skye_," He draws out my name, "My master has a very keen interest in you and your dragon. Don't act so surprised, though. Of course we knew you'd show up around here eventually. So the moment you appeared out of the sky, we've been drawn to you like a moth to a flame."

"How do you know me?"

"Everybody who's anybody knows who _you_ are," He starts to examine his fingernails again, picking and biting at them.

I stare at him. Spending all my time on Vroengard with Eragon never prepared me for any encounters with beings such as this. He has to be a Shade. But how am I supposed to know what Shades really look like? Or if the flamboyant way this one acts is customary? I could kick myself for being so naïve and stupid. If this guy really is a Shade, in my current condition I don't stand a chance. But what would a Shade be doing here in New York? Or in this world at all.

I feel as if my heart has stopped beating and my mind goes blank. He must be a Shade or else why would I feel so afraid?

"So tell me," I begin, my false courage trying it's best not to break, "What is a Shade doing here?"

He places his hands in his lap and stares at me. His blood red eyes swimming as he looks into my blue ones. And he laughs again, making me jump. He reaches out and tweaks my nose, "You really are stupid!"

I wrench my head away, the heat in my face rising.

"There are Shades _everywhere_!" He chuckles.

"What?"

"Did you think there were only Shades in Alagaesia?" He babies me, cupping my chin in his hand, which is surprisingly very warm. He tilts my head up so I'm looking directly into his face, "Your teacher needs to do a better job of _teaching_! Perhaps I'll tell him the next time I see him."

He's talking about Eragon! And he can go see him?

"How? You're here in this world."

He dramatically covers his face in his arm and gasps, "Oh no! You're right!" And then he drops it and is suddenly still, grinning wickedly at me, "Getting to Alagaesia from here is simple. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. Actually, I take that back. I'm not surprised. People travel to and from all the time!"

I stutter something incoherent, not being able to find proper words. The Shade tisks at me, "I have a secret for you. That night six years ago when you fell into the desert…" he's suddenly behind me, hands on my shoulders. I can feel his hot breath on the nape of my neck, "I dropped you there!"

My jaw drops, but I'm still lost for words.

His laughter intensifies, "Poor Skye. Doesn't know how to get home. Betrayed by the only friend you've got here. And now this!"

My thoughts finally click into place, "Betrayed?"

"Oh you didn't figure that out either. Yeah."

"By Liir?"

The Shade nods.

I pull at my restrains but I can't break them. Even with my added strength.

"Dwarf steel." He explains.

"You're a liar!" I scream at him.

"About the steel? No. Oh! You're so called friend! No. Not a lie. Fact. Think about it, it was his idea to hide away in the museum. He split you up from your dragon. He trusted that security guard. It works perfectly."

I start to shake, "Y-you're a liar. He wouldn't…"

"Would any regular human stick around after being confronted by a dragon such as yours? I'm quite surprised your dragon didn't figure him out sooner!"

Beau! "Where is my dragon?"

The Shade sighed, "I don't know. Got away I presume. He was nowhere in the museum as far as we could tell."

My mind is reeling. I can't tell if he's lying to me about both Liir and Beau or one and not the other.

A muffled cry fills the room. It's not me. It's some man's voice. The sound tears at my soul as the agonizing cries carry on. I feel hot tears roll down my face. Whether it be out of pity for that tortured man or for my own sake, I don't know.

The Shade stares into space and rubs his temples, "How bothersome. You'll have to excuse me; I have to see to this."

I don't look at him. I just hang my head and stare as my tears form droplet patterns on my legs. I can tell he's gone when the temperature in the room starts to drop. His heat gone with him. When I know he's gone, I begin to sob. I don't think I've ever cried more in my whole life. I sob and scream like a banshee. Draining myself of my anguish and frustration. The pain in my body is nothing compared to the pain in my heart.

I try to reach out my mind to Beau, but there's still no answer. I can even tell if he's close.

Esterni. Probably dead still in that museum gallery. Lying on that cold marble floor. I couldn't even protect a dog.

And Liir… what do I do? He couldn't betray me. He wouldn't. I can feel it, we're siblings. Aren't we?


	10. Always

**Hello all, just a brief announcement: sorry for the lack of quality in the last couple chapters. You have no idea how crazy life is for me right now, especially since I'm back at school. So again, apologies for that. I'm going to try really hard to improve these upcoming chapters. **

**Another announcement: Obviously I have been updating less frequently lately so I hope you can all be patient. This story, though tons of fun, is not my first priority. I'll be working on new chapters when I have free time away from schoolwork. **

**Thank you! **

Humans are such a bother. I do not understand their mentality. Believing that every decision they make is a chore. But there is no time to get my tail in a knot. She is missing and I _will _find her. I was lucky enough to get out of the museum when I heard the dog bark. I could smell Shade in the air. But now I feel foolish. I ran away instead of running in to fight. But there is no use now. Skye is alive and it is my duty as a dragon to get her.

I have not heard from her and I cannot find her with my thoughts. I am circling the museum. The sky is still black but it will not be long before the sun emerges. I mask myself in the clouds, but my vision remains keen on the area around the museum. If anyone enters or leaves the building I will know.

I continue to reach out to Skye, my honour as a dragon lessening with each silent response. I exhale smoke and flame to warm the air around me. This night is cold; but it has a right to be, does it not?

Hours have passed and I am still circling the museum. No sign of any movement. Light is breaking over the horizon now. I feel myself getting tired. Not out of fatigue but out of hoping somehow that Skye would appear. I could not even get in touch with Liir. That boy. There is a rumbling in my gut at the thought of him. He brought us to this museum and look what happened! My body trembles as I growl at the thought. But I have not seen Liir either. Perhaps he is with Skye, or perhaps not.

My mind is wandering, but I notice a small black figure come stumbling out of the museum's front doors. I swoop down closer and see it's that dog Skye brought along. Esterni, its name was? The creature is obviously wounded. Dragging its hind leg and covered in blood. It whimpers as it drags its half useless body down the steps.

I use my mind to lure the dog to the empty park beside the museum. Happily, but wounded, the dog slowly makes its way to me. Despite its injuries, it still manages to wag its tail as it approaches me. I land softly, careful not to scare him away. Can that animal understand?

_Esterni? _I break into the dog's mind as easily as diving into a pool of water.

_Esterni._ I hear him say.

_Where is the human, Skye? Or the human, Liir?_

The dog collapses on the ground at my feet and I curl myself around it, blocking the mauled creature from the morning wind.

_Human female. Friend. Make happy. _He says through laboured thoughts.

_Where is she? _

Esterni pants _Know. Find. Ow. _He whimpers.

_We have to find them._

_Find. Herd. Play. _His tail thumps the ground slowly, _Ow._

The dog is in no condition to go anywhere. I cannot be sure but he does not seem like he has much time left and I feel pity for the thing. If I can find Skye then maybe she can help him.

I gingerly scoop up the dog with the end of my tail, he whines and whimpers but does not struggle. Whether that is because he knows I am helping or because he is too tired to struggle, I cannot be certain. But the only thing I can do at this point is go back into the museum and find my Rider.

I don't know how long I've been sitting here. My eyes have fully adjusted to the dark but every time I attempt to look around, pain spikes through me causing me to drop my head back down so I'm staring at the floor. I can't use magic and I doubt anyone would come if I called for help. Or that Shade would just come back.

The room smells of mildew and fresh blood, though I'm pretty sure that's my blood I'm smelling. I can taste it in my mouth, the metallic tang is gag worthy. I can't imagine how I must look now. Helpless and broken. But like that's anything new. Every time something happens, I'm always the one who needs rescuing. Always!

I feel my face heat up and my eyes water. Always.

As I stare at my feet and the chair bolted to the concrete floor, I notice that the bolts are old and rusted and some are missing. I rock my hips back and forth, despite the agonizing disagreement from my body, and the chair starts to rock with me. The metal bolts groan in protest but then, they too, start to rock. I stop and I feel the light bulb in my head light up. I shrug some hair into my face and use it to bite on and then all at once I throw my weight to one side of the chair and then the other. It takes a few go-arounds but eventually the groaning in the metal screeches and the chair starts to tilt, further and further until there is a rush of air and a loud pop below me. I crash to the floor and have to bite my hair to the point of tearing it out to keep from screaming in pain.

But the circle of stones is broken. I use magic to cut myself free and then I heal myself. I'm not a master at healing magic so I can't mend everything, but it's good enough for me to move around freely.

I remove my shoes so I don't make as much noise and take off down the only hallway.

There are singular light bulbs lining the hallway, but none of them are lit, making the corridor seem endless. It's darker down this way and I'm temporarily blind. But I don't stop moving. This is the only hallway so there is no way of knowing what may be coming at me. My breathing becomes louder and I know the hallway is narrowing. I hold my hands out to both sides and feel the walls on either side. I continue like this for several yards before the wall to my left falls away. Another path.

I still can't see anything. The pathway to my left feels warmer but there still is no light to tell if it leads anywhere important. I bit my lip, contemplating. Time stands still and it's just me and my breathing. Until the footsteps start. They're coming at me, that I know.

I only have moments to decide what would be best. I could run back to the room I came from, where I could see and fight, but I'm still too weak for that, if it's the Shade, I'd surely lose.

No time to decide. A hand slides over my mouth and pulls me rather violently into the side alley. I try to scream but the hand muffles my sound. I struggle but my captor has me pinned. Our bodies are just enough to fill the small cavity of the hallway. There is no wiggle room.

"Shhh!" He says and my heart leaps, _Liir!_

I instantly still. I can't see his face so I can't tell if he's hurt or not, but his hand is warm on my face, which is also still covering my mouth.

The footsteps in the hallway continue I can see the ghostly outline of the Shade pass. He is completely covered in red that it emanates off him like a glowing aura. I feel Liir tense as he passes, but the Shade doesn't seem to notice us. He gracefully walks past and the moment his glow disappears, Liir is dragging me by the wrist down the narrow hallway, all the while not saying a word.

I still can't see him, or where we're going. It makes me wonder how _he_ can see the way.

"Liir—" I start to say but he pulls my arm hard and I tumble forward; his way of telling me to be quiet. I'm startled. This abruptness isn't like him.

The silence between us is like a brick wall. Anxiety is building in my gut, clouding my head to the fact that the path in front of us is coming to an end. A bright red EXIT sign is posted above a foreboding metal door. He stops and turns to look at me. Only a side of his face is illuminated by the red glow of the sign. He is staring me up and down, dropping my wrist.

"When I open the door, an alarm will sound."

I nod absentmindedly.

"Are you listening?" His voice is harsher and I can't help but wince.

"Yes." I manage to squeak out. I call out for Beau, praying he'll respond to me.

_SKYE?!_ I hear his familiar deep throated voice in my head and I'm flooded with a relief I forgot I needed.

_Yes, Beau it's me. Listen, we don't have much time. I need you to pinpoint us as soon as possible and come get us. _

_I am already ahead of you. I will be there._

I give Liir a confident nod. He spins on his heels and lets out a breath I can tell he was holding.

"One…." He begins to count, "Two….. Three!" and all at once he throws his body against the metal door. A loud beeping begins to sound, echoing down the dark hallway. Light floods in and I am temporarily blinded, stumbling out into the open behind Liir. The air is frigid compared to the stuffy humidity of the building and it burns my lungs in a refreshing way.

Before I can adjust to the flooding sunlight, I can feel myself being lifted off my feet. Beau's presses Liir and I against his warm belly as he carries us in his massive claws. Wind whips my hair in every direction; it is damp with blood and sweat. I peer over at Liir and I can see that he looks impeccable. His hair is its usual pristine dirty blonde and his clothes are only slightly stained with droplets of blood. I stare at him and wait to catch his eye, but he's solemnly quiet and keeps his eyes closed the whole flight.

I blink back my frustration and gaze in the other direction. I see something limp wrapped in Beau's tail. My heart falters and I know it is Esterni. His tail blows lifelessly in the wind, the black and white fur just as bloodied as I am.

_Beau…_

_He is alive, but only just. I was hoping you could try some healing on him._

_ I will certainly try. _

Beau swerves around a lightning rod atop a skyscraper and finally drops Liir and I down on an empty rooftop. He lays Esterni gently down as well before touching down to join us. Liir sits back, not saying anything. He's staring at me now. I meet his eye and for some reason, he's the one who looks away.

I shake off any doubts I have. No time for them now. I turn my attention back to the dog. He lays on his side, tongue lolled out to one side. His eyelids are fluttering and when I gently place my hand on his head, he struggles to open his eyes. Esterni's tail begins to shake every slightly and I pulls at my heart. I trace my hand over his matted and soaked fur until I read his ribs. With both hands I begin to mutter words in the Ancient Language. Hoping what I'm saying makes sense and is helping. I feel bones shifting and blood flowing around. Esterni is not responding but when the bones find their place and there are sickening cracks and snaps, he struggles. Throwing his weight around and kicking at me with his back paws. The pain he must be feeling brings tears to my eyes. I have to stop my healing process to try and hold him down.

"Please stop," I whisper to him, trying to soothe him with my voice. But he's hurting too much to respond.

Just then Liir is there. Without words, he places his hands on Esterni, holding him down. He still avoids my gaze, but he has helped enough for me to continue treating the dog.

When we are finished, the sun is going down. Setting the sky on fire with blazes of reds and pinks. I am exhausted. My eyelids are heavy. I use the last of my magic energy to put Esterni into a deep sleep, so he cannot wake up and hurt himself.

I stand up, my knees cracking and my shoulder blades realigning. I'm suddenly dizzy, my head reels. I fall forward and Liir catches my shoulders.

"Easy," He says. His cool voice lulls me. He leads me over to Beau where I willingly curl up against his warmth, "Sleep now."

He doesn't have to tell me twice before I fall into a restless sleep.

I dream I'm hanging by one arm. Hanging from a giant skyscraper. The bustling city goes about their daily business below me, not even noticing me when I scream for help. I follow my arm. Blood drips from my wrists which seem to have been rubbed raw. A hand is wrapped around my mine. Holding me in place. I recognize the lean muscular forearm and cry out. Liir's face is not visible over the ledge of the building. I scream until I'm hoarse. The hand lets me go and I start to fall. The last face I see is one with bright red hair and teeth like a shark.

I bolt upright, drenched in a cold sweat. It is still dark out and the wind is blowing, but I can't feel anything. Beau radiates heat like a bonfire. Everyone is still asleep. Esterni is still out. And then I realize, everyone is not asleep. In the dim city lighting, I catch sight of Liir perched on the ledge of the building.

As silently as I can without disturbing Beau, I trudge out to him. The cold air hits me, almost knocking the breath from my lungs. I make it to Liir and place my hand on his back; he doesn't jump or look at me. Just continues to stare at the ground hundreds of feet below us.

"You should be sleeping." He says finally when I curl up next to him, hugging my bare legs.

"Shouldn't you be too?"

He shakes his mess of blonde hair, "I can't."

"Well me either."

He doesn't say anything for a long time. Eventually he glances at me from the corner of his eye, "You must be freezing."

I exhale a small laugh, "Just a little bit."

"Or a lot. Your nose and ears are pink." How can he see that in this lighting?

I bite my lip, "So can I ask you something?"

He shrugs slightly, "Guess so."

"What happened to you back there?"

"What do you mean?"

He's beating around the bush and I felt the anger and frustration rise. I counted to ten in my head to steady my nerves, "You know what I mean. The lights went out and I couldn't find you after that."

He's quiet again and doesn't move and inch, "Same thing that happened to you, I suppose. The Shade got me, tied me up, and tried to get answers from me."

I study his face; his eyes are fixed on something below us. I can see the lights from the streets reflected in his eyes.

Before I can say anything else, he's on his feet, "We should get some sleep. The further away we can get from this city in the morning the better." And he's walking back over to the sleeping dragon. I don't know what to say to him. I can only watch him go. And that's when it hit me.

I never mentioned a Shade or being tied up or anything. I never told him anything about what happened to me.


	11. Special Announcement

**Special Announcement **

I want to thank everyone who has been so patient and loyal to this story. I'm sorry it's been taking so long for me to update. But I can assure you that the next chapter is in the process of being written.

But I figured since you, my dear readers, have been so great I would offer you all something special since I am having a bit of writers block:

If you have a character or an idea that you want to incorporate into this story to help it along or make it better or you simply want an input, now is your chance! ****credit will be given to you of course****

All you have to do is message me with what you'd like to incorporate. In your message be sure to include:

**If you want to incorporate your OC:**

You're OC's name and detailed description. Background story. Role you'd like them to play in the story. And any other fun facts you'd like to include. Or if you want me to just have free reign with your characters just tell me that too!

**If you want to incorporate an idea:**

Be descriptive about the idea as if you were plotting out the story. **No killing off of Skye or Beau** (though that should be obvious)

So be creative and I can't wait to see what you guys want!

The deadline for this will be **December 1****st** and limited ideas and characters will be accepted so act now if you want your little piece of this story!


	12. Rumbling

**Hello my lovely readers, Happy New Year! Hopefully this year will be better for all of you than the last. Anyway, I know I've been taking a lot of time off from writing. But for those of you who have been patiently waiting; I very much appreciate it. I don't know how many of you are in college but I can assure you that free time is a rarity. Thanks to all the suggestions and opinions I received from my 'special announcement'. Anyway, here is the latest chapter. It's short and sweet but I hope you enjoy it anyway. A special thanks to Juli Beawr**

As the sun rises and turned the sky pink, we heed Liir's advice and are leaving at first light. Esterni is still in a magic induced coma but his condition had stabilized through the night. No words are exchanged as Liir and I loaded ourselves onto Beau's back; and Beau is awfully quiet himself, not sharing even a passing glance with me. As Liir mounts behind me, I feel Beau stiffen beneath me. His magnificent white scales seem to darken with the sudden tension in the air.

Before the people of New York were even considering waking up for work, the four of us are airborne. Headed east. Not knowing where we needed to go next, just that we couldn't stay in this crowded city anymore. Beau flies high and stealthily from cloud to cloud, camouflaged by the sun's rays and the cloud's defined colour.

But still nothing is being said. I glance back at Liir who is looking at me. I give him a reluctant smile and it takes him a few seconds to respond, as if he has never seen me smile before and to my surprise, he smiles back. But there is something off about it. It doesn't reach his eyes. My heart aches and I turn back around, face-front.

_Beau, is there a reason you won't say anything? _I venture, pressing into his mind.

I feel him looking for a response; _There is nothing to say._

It wasn't the answer I was hoping for. I get the feeling he's hiding his true feelings for fear of hurting mine.

_Remember when we used to tell each other everything? Back on Vroengard in that open grass field._

I feel a rumbling deep in his belly as he remembers and revels in it. _The sun was warm then. But here it is cold. The sun seems further from us now._

_Tell me what you are thinking about._

_ You know what I am thinking about._

_ Liir?_

He rumbles again, this time more angry and agitated.

_Maybe we should stop and rest. We should all talk._

_ There's more I want to do than talk. _He says icily.

_Beau… please?_

There is a sense of relaxation run through him, but his muzzle still twitches in agitation. He doesn't say anything, but the wind past my ears intensifies and I know he's descending to land.

Liir is suddenly alert, "Why are we landing? We have to keep going. We're only just out of New York."

"We need a rest and Beau needs to hunt," I lie. I don't know why I don't just tell him the truth. But I somehow feel like I can't.

Liir is looking around as if he forgot something or perhaps it's something else…

Beau lands, rather gruffly, in small clearing surrounded by tall red-barked trees. I slide off and realize the ground is soft beneath my feet, marshlands. Beau spots some deer scattering within the forest and transforms into a fearsome predator, but not before depositing Esterni, who was so gently wrapped in the dragon's tail.

"We can't stay here…" Liir says. I almost don't hear him as I watch Beau vanish into the shadows of the trees, the only thing visible are the occasional glimmer from his pearly scales.

"Look, Liir, we need to talk."

"There really isn't time."

"Well make time!" I snap. His expression doesn't change but he turns to face me. He doesn't respond so I keep going, "Ever since what happened in the museum, you haven't been the same! What's wrong with you? What happened to you?"

He averts his eyes.

"Say something! Say anything!" I plead.

"What do you want me to say!" He's yelling back at me. I've never heard this tone of his voice. So dark, so hateful.

"That Shade back at the museum, Liir! Explain that! Because as of right now, where you're standing doesn't look too promising!"

He freezes and his shoulders sag. He stares at me with wide eyes. He takes a step towards me, but then changes his mind and steps back. "You think I'm setting you up?" His voice nothing more than a whisper and I have to strain to hear him. "You think I sent the Shade after you?"

"Liir, how do you know what a Shade is?"

Again he pauses.

"Well how is it possible?!" I push him.

"Dammit Skye, let me think!"

"Think about what?! Another lie?!"

And suddenly he's holding me by my shoulders, looking down at me. "I am not lying to you!" He shakes me with every word.

I stare back at him, open-mouthed, "Who are you, Liir, really?"

"_And on this morning's news: a Godzilla monster in New York? Or some trick of the eye? Last night on a rooftop overlooking central park, security cameras spotted what looks like an albino lizard taking a nap. Officials were called to investigate but found nothing when they arrived. Whatever it was, it's either roaming the city or it's moved on. Either way, let's hope we don't run into this monster walking down the streets of Manhattan. In other news: located at the same exact building as the Godzilla monster, security cameras also captured images of two young adults suspected to have broken into the New York Public library and the Museum of Natural History. The female appears to be around 17 or 18 years of age, white, brown hair and green eyes. The accomplice appears to be a little older around 20 or 21, white, blonde hair. If the public has any information that could lead to the arrest of these two please call local authorities or our hotline shown here…"_

He pauses the television and rewinds. Plays. And pauses on the blurry camera photo of the female. She's young and pretty, but too obvious. Then he rewinds even further to the brief image of a white tail on the same building. His hands clutch the remote until his knuckles turn white.

"Dragon Rider, why are you here?" He re-watches the footage and pauses on the male suspects face. He grips the remote and it cracks, "That damned idiot!"

He hurls the remote at the TV screen, sending glass and sparks in every direction. Standing up from his chair he grabs a dark trench coat from the coat rack and races out the door, emerging out of a log cabin surrounded by tall red-barked trees. His companion already has his nose in the air, tail twitching.

"I know. They're close. As much as it pains me, let's find them before anyone else does."

His companion huffs in response.

He throws the trench coat around himself, "I knew this day would come eventually. I just figured Eragon would be able to deal with it and leave me out of it. I suppose not. Let's get going, Thorn."


End file.
